For What it's Worth
by TrifectaAeterna
Summary: It starts with a nice day on the beach for the girls. But what happens when they meet some unexpected blasts from the past? And how do their lives change on impact?
1. Fun in the Sun

Ok, this is my first fanfic! I have always wanted to write something like this so I hope you guys like it!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Puff girls!! _

* * *

"THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE..." (sorry couldn't resisit saying that, nevermind... moving on!)

The girls are now each fifteen years old and they all go to Townsville High.

It was the summer before they started their sophomore year at their high school.

They no longer looked like they had ten years ago. They grew out of their figures and they also have come to look more natural with fingers and regular sized eyes. Year by year you could say, they were becoming more and more like normal teenage girls.

They of course had kept their super powers which made them so unique as they still kept up their reputations of being super heroes by still saving the day when it had to be saved.

The Chemical X in their bodies kept them amazingly strong and as they grew stronger, they grew even more beautiful. The girls did not feel too vain about it but they knew that they were very beautiful and so decided not to waste such a wonderful gift.

It was another one of those hot summer days. The girls were gathered around in Blossom's room on her pinky fuzzy rug with her holding a list and checking things off.

The girls decided it was too hot for them to stay inside today and so a trip to the beach didn't sound too bad. Bubbles was eager to catch up with her tanning and Buttercup with playing Volleyball with her friends and Blossom to relax with good book at the sounds and breezes of the blue.

* * *

-Blossom's POV-

I had in my hand a list of all the things that we needed to take to the beach. It is just too hot outside and my ice breath has become a little too old to use for entertainment so we decided to go out and have a little fun in the sun.

Buttercup packed away their stuff inside their hand bags while I checked off the next things on my list:

-"towels"

-"check!"

-"tanning oil, sun glasses"

-"double check!"

Bubbles nearly squealed in her still-so-high-pitched voice with excitement.

My blonde blue-eyed sister had by now grown her hair out to elbow length and decided not to wear them in her regular ponytails for a while, after all, she had fixed her hair in that same exact style ever since I could remember.

It really made a difference when she was five but really… we're fifteen now and I guess a change is in order, which was really less than I could say for my blonde sister; she was the one to embrace change fully armed!

For the beach she wore her baby-blue two-piece swimsuit. Her swimsuit sparkled in the light because she had gotten it kind of covered with little tiny diamond-looking things. She was the one to go "Ooh, shiny!" at the mall before buying it. On top she wore a white thin strapped dress that reached halfway between her waist and knees. The dress had a laced back. She wore white full heels also with laces that twisted around her ankles and feet until they reached behind her knees where she tied them. Her make-up was simple today; she didn't want to wore black eye-liner and mascara with a hint of pink on her cheeks and some sparkly lip gloss. Her hair was let down and straightened and she wore a small hay-hat on top with a white ribbon across it that folded into a bow at the side.

She looked breathtaking as usual. I wondered if we had to use our super powers to fight off the guys around her again, I know Buttercup wouldn't hesitate to beat up any of those jerks who didn't have the decency to keep their rude comments to themselves.

Buttercup had a hard time chasing her own fan service away, she really underestimated herself.

My green-eyed sister wore her black one suit. Her suit was more like a two piece with a piece of black fabric linking them at her front side. She had a thin green chain across her waste and the straps were studded. She wore simple short jeans overalls on top and green flip-flops. Her hair was still short but she chose to have a little choppier around the ends and to straighten it out completely with her thick full bangs reaching just above her eyes which were covered with black eyeliner and eye shadow. Her green irises shone with the contrast of black against her eyes and pale skin. She wore three back stud earrings on each ear now and on her left ear, the seventh earring sat on the upper curve twinkling with a black hoop that had a green glass-diamond inside in the shape of a skull. She looked like a classic punk-rocker.

I thought to myself that we had grown up to look more and more like regular teenage girls, except for me. I still had pink eyes which were quite unique to me. It wasn't that I minded but I just kept thinking that fitting in was rather impossible for me if things came to practicality. I mean, people can have blue eyes or green eyes but no one had pink eyes!

Other than that, I didn't think I looked that bad either. I had left my red hair to grow and it now reached below my waist line by a few inches. I had chosen to get rid of my red bow during middle school and to curl my hair today. I wore my white two-piece suit that was covered with intricate drawings of Japanese cherry blossoms in delicate pink and blood red outlining. I also wore a white mini-skirt with a pink strapless tank top and ballet-like pink flats that had darker pink ribbons tied around their ends. I wore some black eyeliner and teased pink blush on my cheeks with soft pink glittery lip gloss. Pink, pink, pink!

-"hats, money and music"smudge herself in the sun. She

-"triple check!"

-"alright girls! Looks like we're all set!"

I stood up and finally put my list away. I turned looked at Bubbles who was jumping up and down by now with Buttercup staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

-"seriously Blossom, are you sure we should take our cheer leader here with us? I thought this was our time off, I can't really cheer-sit today."

-"Oh come on Buttercup! Aren't you excited?!"

-"Uh, yeah sure…"

Buttercup loves Bubbles but she never really got where she had the energy to be so perky and happy all the time. I can't really blame her… Bubble was always so… bubbly!

-"Alright let's get ready to move"

I stood up and took my pink strap shoulder bag and looked behind me to see that Bubbles had gotten up and picked up her baby-blue hand bag and Buttercup put on her army camouflage colored Eastpak.

We got ready and flew together to Townsville local beach. I had the feeling that this was going to be a great and relaxing day, not knowing that it would get more and more interesting along the way…

**

* * *

**

-Bubbles' POV-

Yey!

-"we're here!"

It was great! I love the beach! It is so much fun. I can't remember the last time me and the girls went out like this just to have a day off and relax. I'm just glad that Blossom could relax a bit too; ever since she realized that we had less than a month till school, she started eating up on the curricula! I can't believe her, she really should give it a rest, after all, it's not like school's going anywhere.

We took our usual spot near the shade of a huge cliff. I like our spot; it provides us with the shade just in case we get tired of the sun. Of course, I won't need it because I was just glad to get out and get some color!

I saw some of my friends along the way to our spot, apparently they decided that it was a "beach day" too.

Blossom and I started laying our blanket on the ground while Buttercup went off to play some Frisbee with some of her friends.

I can now just relax in the sun and enjoy myself!

* * *

And so the girls proceeded to try to have fun and spend their day in relaxation, little did they know that their day would get more and more mischievous along the way.

* * *

So?! What did you guys think? Please review! I appreciate all the advice I can get!

Thanks! ^^


	2. Newcomers

Heyya everyone! I hope that you liked the first chapter! This is the second one and I hope you like it too!

Oh one more thing, our little hothead Buttercup gets a little carried away with words so I'm just giving you a heads up just in case!

_Woo-hoo Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Puff girls nor the Rowdy Ruff Boys._

_Claimer: I do own Simon, Mike, Selena and Lucy so... ask before you can borrow! ^^_

**

* * *

**

-Bubbles' POV-

Buttercup turned to her friend Simon's direction and shot the Frisbee out with such great power that it almost hit him straight in the nose if he hadn't ducked just in time. Lucy and Selena started giggling while Mike hid a laugh as he turned round to fetch the Frisbee.

-"hey Buttercup, tone it done will ya?!"

-"whoops sorry Simon, I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes. Hey Mike over here!"

Honestly, Buttercup really should mind her strength; she knows that she can kill someone if she doesn't pay attention. Any of us really need to mind our powers around normal people. I would hate to see what would have happened to Simon if she hadn't missed his nose.

Buttercup was busy trying to catch Mike's off throw when I noticed that a little far off from where she stood there was a group of girls gathered around something. They were screaming and squealing very loudly. I wondered what was going on but I just figured that I wasn't the only one that was excited about being here.

I sighed and put my blue framed sunglasses on and went to back to focusing on my sunbath. I just wished they weren't so loud.

-"ha ha, OMG Butch you're so funny!"

Hmm, I guess that this Butch person was the center of all this commotion. He must be a newcomer; the only Butch I know was the Rowdy Ruff! And I seriously doubt that a Ruff would come to the beach for a good time without having to steal something.

Never mind, I am going back to my own good time and let Butch or whoever that was have his too.

**

* * *

**

-Buttercup's POV-

Wow, I sure hope Simon didn't take it the wrong way. I didn't really mean to throw the Frisbee that hard, I just can't help it, when I'm excited, it's hard for me to control my own strength.

-"ha ha, OMG Butch you're so funny!

-"And strong too!"

-"Oh wow!"

Oh great. I feel sorry for the son of a gun who had those valley girls all over him. Wait a minute, 'Butch'? Could it be? No, no, no… It can't be and I don't even want to think about it; my arch rival, here, on this very beach? Why would he be here? Could that dipshit seriously be here? No, no, I'm just going to ignore all this, it's probably someone else anyway!

-"What big muscles too!"

Oh this was getting annoying. Seriously, don't these girls have anything better to do than drool over some guy?! Really, what has this world-

-"HEADS UP!" screamed both Selena and Lucy. I turned around only to get hit by a Frisbee right smack in the middle of my head.

-"OW!"

Gah! That hurt.

-"WHAT THE HELL? Who the fuck threw this at me? Simon! Was that you? What is your freaking problem dude? I said was sorry for earlier!"

Simon kind of froze in his place and I could swear I saw his lower lip tremble a little. What? Was he cold? How the hell could he be cold? It's a 100 flipping degrees out here for crying out loud.

Ugh this was just getting g more and more on my nerves.

-"Uh, sorry Buttercup, I really didn't mean to…. You were just… a little … distracted that's all and I, I… didn't realize you wouldn't turn… Please don't kill me!" Simon said with a small quiver.

Ah, so he was shaking of fear then.

Really, that made me sick. Kill him? Oh please… Why does everyone assume that I am the meanest? Oh, it's probably because I am the most ill-tempered and violent puff. Oh well, whatever, might as well roll with it, got to live up to the rep!

-"grrr…" I answered only with a growl.

-"I'm really sorry Buttercup, I really am!"

-"Yeah well, you'd better be, or next time I will shove that Frisbee up your-"

-"Buttercup?"

A sly and smooth voice interrupted me. It sounded very masculine.

-"Ugh what now?"

I spun around in my heels only to see none other than the one and only Butch Jojo.

'Oh Shit!'

I really was not ready for that, unless his face had a meeting with my fist, I did not want to be looking at it.

"Butch"

-"Wow, I haven't seen you in a while."

-"Why? Robbed any banks lately asshole?"

-"Whao whao whao, why so hostile sugar?" he replied with a very smug smirk making Selena and Lucy gasp a little. While Mike and Simon kind off shifted uncomfortably in their place. Mike really seemed upset about having our game interrupted.

-"Sugar?"

-"Aha, wow you look really… different" His eyes skimmed me from head to toe. It was rather sickening.

-"did you expect me to look like I was when I was 9?"

He smirked again and then looked me in the eye.

-"No, though I must say you are much hotter now!"

I simply glared at him and turned around.

-"Ok Simon, you are going to pay for that one!"

I was just about to leave and continue my day by fully ignoring him when he grabbed my wrists and spun me around on my heel.

-"Hey!" I struggled to get free but he tightened his grip.

-"Let go Butch, I'm warning you!"

-"I love it when you're angry."

I growled at him now but he still didn't budge.

-"If you don't let me go right now I swear I'm going to give you the beating of your God damn life" I hissed between my teeth.

-"seriously Buttercup, that's gotten a little old, don't you think?"

-"Hmm, let me think… Nope!"

I swung my free fist at his face but he caught it with ease.

-"Ah, seriously let me go asshole!"

But his smirk only grew more arrogant.

-"I will let you go under one condition."

-"Like hell you will."

-"This can take a while, or you can agree come and have a soda and a chat and with me and I'll let you go hothead"

What was this? Why was the great bad-ass Butch asking me to go for a drink and a 'chat'? I wondered if this was part of an evil plan that the Rowdy Ruff boys hatched alongside Mojo to get us.

-"stop worrying, I'm not going to hurt you. It's not like Mojo sent me to kick you ass on a nice day like this. It's really nice today and I intend to have some fun. Now stop whining like a bitch and come with me."

-"Screw you!"

He then sighed and hung his head, not letting go off me while I still struggled. Why was he more powerful than me? His grip was made of steel! What the hell! I hated this; I was really tempted to give him one good kick in the groin area. Now, that would make him sing soprano for a while!

-"Oh well…"

He said that and afterwards bent down to pick me up.

-"Hey what the fuck?! Put me down or I'll-"

-"Or you'll what? Hit me? Come one, you've been in a fight with me before sugar and you know that it gets you nowhere."

He was right. Every time we fought with them we ended up wasting our time and energy because we couldn't really destroy each other. We were matched and I had to face it. That did not make me any less angry, I was still fuming but I had to bite my tongue at least until he put me down so I could either fulfill my fantasy of running away as far as I could from him or simply cracking his nuts and walking away nice and slow.

I sighed "fine… but put me down, I can walk."

He put me down and said "Ok, but don't try running away, I can catch up very easily"

There goes one fantasy.

-"Ugh, what do you want from me Butch?!"

-"I just want to talk to you; you seem to have filled out very nicely. This is really interesting; I mean you are very interesting now. I wonder what else has changed about you."

-"Not my hate for you, that's for sure! And what do you mean by filled out?"

He snickered.

-"Ah, let's just go for some ice cream first, you promised and a Puff keeps her promise, doesn't she hothead?"

-"Fine whatever…hey, I thought you said drinks"

-"I think you need something colder to cool your hothead sugar"

I puffed and rolled my eyes. Is this guy for real? Oh well, I suppose a promise is a promise, I just wish I wasn't such a goody two-shoes crime fighter, I wouldn't have minded being thrown in jail over kicking his sorry ass. I simply surrendered for now as we walked over to the cafeteria quietly.

I wasn't sure what was about to happen but I doubted that it would be good as long as it involved Butch.

* * *

Soooo?! please **review** dears!


	3. For Now

Thanks for the review guys! I hope what happens next lives up to your standards! ^^

I'm sorry for the mistake here, I accidently uploaded an incomplete Chap 3 earlier but here's the full one, it's a little longer.

Well, here's the REAL third Chappie!

I also made a playlist of the songs inside this chapter so if you guys wanna listen while you read, just visit my homepage for the link.

_Disclaimeroo: I still do not own the Power Puff girls or the Rowdy Ruff boys nor did I attempt to! Oh yeah and I don't own The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus or Blink 182 or 30h!3 or Green Day or any of their songs! I can only listen and admire!_

Enjoy ^^

**

* * *

-Brick's POV-**

Why the hell did we have to come here again? Oh, fun, right… I don't know what Boomer's and Butch's definition of fun was but this is definitely not what I called fun. This heat is scorching and I haven't seen one single girl pass by here. In fact I hadn't seen anyone pass by here for while.

Where was everyone? I sighed. Did everyone decide to ditch me again, those assholes…

'Oh well, I should probably go and look for my brothers or just try and find some life here.' I thought to myself.

I saw some people playing Frisbee near that big cliff so I decided to go and check things out.

As I was walking over there, which I rarely did because I very much preferred flying but people would seriously freak if they saw me hovering and I really just want to stay low for now. As I was walking like some mortal freak, I saw a couple of hotties bathing in the sun right next to the cliff.

The blond was pretty cute in her blue bikini and shades but blonds weren't really my type. Although this one could pass anytime! She was hot.

I looked at the redhead lying next to her. She was lying face down on her red beach blanket and she was wearing a really hot bikini. I must say her behind looked real good. Some of her red hair got caught in the cool sea breeze while the rest of it fell to the ground well below her waist. Her face was turned the other way but I guessed she wasn't asleep because she was now playing with her feet in the air.

Gah, that looked so sexy!

I kept looking at her and I trailed off.

-" I wonder who that-"

That was when I bumped into Boomer and I fell to the sand on my own ass. I got up real fast hoping no one saw that. Whoa, that would have been the end of me.

-"Boomer! What the freak is wrong with you man?"

-"Whoops, sorry dude, who were you talking to?"

-"What? Oh, I was just wondering who hot red there is"

We both looked at the two girls and the redhead was still toying with her feet in the air and I noticed she was wearing an ankle ring or whatever that was on her right foot. It looked good on her ankle and she seemed to know that because she kept waving her right foot in the air playfully.

I smirked.

I turned to Boomer and apparently he liked what he saw too.

-"Pretty cute huh?"

-"Wha? Oh right yeah, very! Especially that blond there"

-"Yeah" I was more focused on red's ankle now.

We stood watching them for the nest few minutes but then I heard Butch's laughter from the cafeteria.

Butch was laughing? I wondered if I had been having too much sun now. I don't think I have ever heard Butch laughing unless it was his evil laugh when he was about to do something sinister.

I turned around facing the cafeteria and I used my super vision to zoom in and there was Butch. He was actually laughing. Wow. He was with a girl, a brunette. I couldn't see who she was because she was turning to face him.

Whoever she was, she was sure something to make Butch laugh that way… He sure sounded dorky.

**

* * *

-Blossom's POV-**

Okay, so this is really relaxing but I'm kinda bored. Bubbles didn't let me bring any of my books, she said that I needed some time off from studying but really I don't understand. I enjoy reading and learning. I guess this is something Bubbles will never understand; she never did like schoolwork, she just does it because she has to and because Professor always threatens to ground her unless she keeps her grades up.

Anyway, I guess I can chill for now and listen to some music…

I listened to one of my favorite songs by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus called Cat and Mouse. I just simply sighed and let the music play…

_Softly we tremble tonight, _

_picture perfect fitting smiles are all that's left inside,_

_I said I'd never leave, you'll never change, _

_I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life._

_Am I supposed to be happy when all I ever wanted, _

_it comes with a price…_

_You said… you said that you would die for me…_

_You must live for me too_

I love that song.

These guys were good. I wonder when they're coming to Townsville for their tour... I had been saving up some money to buy a ticket for their concert.

This happens to be one of the few bands that Buttercup and I agreed on. Speaking of my ill-tempered sister, where did she go? I can't see her anywhere. She was there a moment ago playing Frisbee, where the heck did she run off to?

-"Hey Bubbles, have you seen Buttercup?"

-"Huh, wha? mmm no I didn't see her, wasn't she over there with Simon?" she said sleepily.

-"Yeah well I guess she went to get a soda or something."

-"mhmm okay..." and with that exclamation I think Bubbles drifted back into her little snooze.

Well, never mind. I know that BC can handle herself.

I went back to listening to my mp3 player and the next song was playing now and it was still by TRJA: Your Guardian Angel

_When I see your smile, tears run down my face, I can't replace... Now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold..._

Well, screw it! I love TRJA but the sappy sad love songs are getting a little old. I hit next on my mp3 player and started to listen to something that sounded like Buttercup had put on my play list by mistake or something.

The screen read Blink 182 - Anthem Part Two.

Hmm, Blink 182? I think I've heard of them but what was this Anthem? Does that mean our national Anthem? And since when did it have more than one part?! I hit play to check it out.

_Everything has fallen to pieces,_

_Earth is dying help me Jesus_

_We need guidance, we've been misled,_

_young and hostile, but not stupid..._

_Corporate leaders, politicians,_

_kids can't vote, adults elect them_

_Laws that rule the school and workplace,_

_signs that caution, sixteen's unsafe..._

Whoops! Nope, not our national Anthem! Looks more like a typical Buttercup rebel song, but I like it, it has a nice beat.

_We really need to see this through,_

_we never wanted to be abused_

_We'll never give up, it's no use,_

_if we're fucked up you're to blame!_

Whoa! Yeah definitely a Buttercup song! Ha ha! I really like it. I don't usually approve of profanity but this came as a little nice surprise and I liked the guitar playing in the song. I wonder how part three of this Anthem would sound like.

I am feeling kind of bored and I still don't know where Buttercup is. I know that she can handle herself but I can't help but feel responsible for my sisters. Well, it wouldn't hurt to take a walk around the beach and try to bump into her by mistake at least.

I got up and put on my flip-flops and I put on my little red dress that came with the swimsuit ensemble while keeping my earphones in my ears. I wanted to relax still and it seemed that Buttercup had put on some cool stuff on my music player. I wonder what she had on next. I clicked the _next_ button and this was what I heard:

_Black dress, with the tights underneath, I got the breathe of a last cigarette on my teeth and she's an actress… but she ain't got no need, she got money from her parents in a trust fund back east t-t-tongues, always pressed to your cheecks, well my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth and tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him!_

_She wants to touch me whoa, _

_she wants to love me whoa, _

_she'll never leave me whoa, _

_whoa, whoa, whoa _

_Don't trust a ho, _

_never trust a ho, _

_won't trust a ho, _

_won't trust me!_

Ha ha, I hated to admit it but Buttercup has got some style in her music. The really weird part was that so far, I liked it! So, I started to dance to the awesome beat of this absurd song and to kick around the water. Ha ha it was fun to not care for a change!

**

* * *

-Brick's POV-**

Now, this is getting kind of boring. I was pondering a swim but I decided to walk around first and find a spot where no one would bother me, I had mistakenly walked into the really crowded part of the beach. Jeez, people got annoying especially that little kid that spilled her milkshake all over me! Ugh, for her sake, I hope it is not going to stain! These were my new trunks and it looks like I pissed myself or worse! Not to mention that this shirt was really hard to snatch!

I still remember her little pigtails bouncing when she said 'thorry mithter'… God damn pigtails! Gah, I hate kids!

I was walking around and trying not to fume too hard when I heard singing…

-"_She wants to love me whoa, whoa…"_

Hello. It's red from by the cliff. Man she's hot. I forgot all about my milkshake dilemma and simply sat down to watch her on the sand.

She was dancing around and kicking the water. She was also singing…

"_Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho, won't trust a ho, don't trust me!_"

I know that song, it was by 3Oh!3, I love that song, what was it called again… Don't Trust Me, right right! Ha ha I can't believe she likes it too, looks like we have a lot in common already. I wonder what other things she likes…

Wait, she was starting to turn and somehow she seemed a little familiar.

It was right then when I felt my jaw flap and my eyes go out of their sockets…

"BLOSSOM?!!"

She didn't seem to hear me because she continued to dance and sing like she was… well, there was no other to describe it… she looked… free!

Actually, I really liked how she looked. It was weird. At that point I realized I was smiling. It was more like a smirk but I had never found myself smiling off-guard before.

-"_Shush girl shut your lips, do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips! Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa_" she continued without stopping her dance routine.

She was moving her hips ha ha. This time I found myself chuckling. Wait… What the hell? Why am I sitting on the beach watching my nemesis dancing without either running for my life or beating the life out of her?!

Then the song must have changed because her motion started swaying and it seemed like she was dancing to a slow song. Then I heard her sing again:

-"_so make the best of this test and don't ask why_

_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable but in the end is right _

_I hope you had the time of your life_…"

A Green Day fan too? Oh hello no, this was getting weird. Since when did me and Blossom agree on anything? Let alone have similar music taste?!

I'd better get out of here before I find out that she plays guitar too! Shit!

* * *

What do you think? Well, Brick took a little cowards way out but I sense that he'll be back and perhaps actually talk to Blossom!

Don't worry I bring more of the rest in the next chapter! **R&R** please


	4. Realization

Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews again! I know I promised this chapter yesterday but a swift breeze of writer's block passed.

Well, enjoy \m\(^_^)/m/ !

_Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or the RRB!!_

**

* * *

-Butch's POV-**

-"So, you picked him up and hung him by his shirt on that flagpole? Wow, even I think that was a little cruel considering you also took his pants. I'll be sure to get out of your way when you're pissed."

-"Well too late for that, the only reason I'm not all over you know is that I don't want to hurt the people around."

-"are you for real? Oh sorry, once a goody-two-shoes, always one."

-"what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

-"I mean you humiliate that kid in front of the whole school for stepping on your foot because what? You were pms-ing? Yet you are still afraid of hurting the people here?"

-"I told you he stepped on my foot and did not apologize and I was not PMS-ing you jackass. Some people just get on my nerves. Kinda like what you're doing right now.

-"What did 'I' do?"

-"You exist"

-"Ouch."

-"No. I'll give you ouch"

That's when she stepped on my toes. Shit that hurt.

-"Ah! What the hell?"

-"See how annoying that can be? Don't you want to hang me from a flagpole yourself now?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. I did not know whether to laugh or run away but something kept pulling me to her so I surrendered.

-"fine you're right now, are you going to order anything?"

-"not if I'm paying" she said with a smirk on her face. This girl was starting to take advantage of my undivided kindness and attention, not to mention my toes!

No, seriously. I hope she doesn't order the whole menu or something.

-"fine, I'll pay"

-"Ok then I want a double fudge Sunday. Large" She added that last bit with cocking her eyebrows and fluttering her eye lashes.

I didn't know whether that was incredibly cute or plain terrifying coming from Buttercup. Well, I might as well go with it because whatever she was, I was starting to like it.

-"Make that two" I said to the guy at the bar. He nodded then eyed Buttercup weirdly and winked at her before leaving.

Asshole… does he NOT see me? Fine, I'll take care of him later. That flagpole idea was pretty descent. I wonder where I can find one that's near here… hmmm, I'll see.

I turned to BC and for a second there, she seemed a little surprised at the bartenders' behavior. It was like she didn't know that he was flirting with her. She blinked a couple of times until I think she caught up with what the winking was about and then made a face that looked like she was going to throw up.

It was hilarious.

-"Are you ok?"

-"I'm fine but why are you giggling?!" she asked with a chuckle.

-"What the fuck? I DON'T giggle!"

-"Yes you do. You were just giggling right now."

-"Was NOT!"

-"Was too"

-"NOT!"

-"too!"

-"ALRIGHT! Whatever! This could go on for eternity!" Jesus this girl knew how to get on my nerves!

-"fine…" but I could swear that she muttered something like 'cheerleader giggles'

-"So where are your Powder Puff sisters?"

-"Power Puff" she corrected. "and how the hell should I know I'm not their mom and why do you want to know"

With that she started slurping away at the bottom of her Sunday with a straw. She was really unique wasn't she?

-"I was just wondering if they had by chance bumped into my brothers too."

-"I don't know how my sisters would react to that. Bubbles would probably let it go but I know Blossom might have a say against it. She can hold a grudge against villains."

-"too bad"

-"whatever wait, why are you talking to me in the first place? Hell, why am I talking to you?!"

-"Because you are unbelievably and undeniably attracted to me but you are afraid to admit it."

Now she just glared at me with her 'what the fuck!' face. It was fun pissing her off, almost as fun as having her piss me off. Well, no. Not really as much fun!

-"Dream on asshole, I'm leaving"

-"wait, where are you going?"

-"Why should I tell you? You plan on stalking me?"

-"Yes, now where are you going?"

-"If you must know, I'm going for a swim" she replied still walking away.

-"want some company"

-"Sorry, don't plan on playing life guard today"

-"ouch again"

She simply shrugged indifferently.

-"you know you sound too confident about swimming, I bet I can swim faster than you and I can hold my breath under water longer than you"

-"whoa listen to free Willy here. You really think you can out match me?"

-"Yes"

-"Ugh, blunt often?"

-"scared often?"

-"get away from me" and with this she turned around and started walking away again.

-"Alright wait listen if you win I'll get off your case and I'll never hassle you again."

This is when she turned around. It seems I got her attention there, Yes!

-"I'm listening"

-"Yeah, just one race"

-"And if you win?"

-"then you'd better get used to me around"

She seemed to stop and ponder.

-"deal, I'll be glad to get rid of you anyway"

-"Cool, I'll race you to the beach then"

I took off as fast as I can, heading to the beach.

-"Hey! Wait, ugh I'll kick your ass Butch!"

Ha ha, she's gonna be a little tough to crack but I'm not giving up so easy.

**

* * *

-Boomer's POV-**

Where was that blond that Brick and I saw near the cliff? I went to get a soda and the next moment she was gone. Dang it! I was hoping to talk to her. She's hot.

Oh well, I guess I'll have my chance with her later. I wonder if Brick managed to talk to her red-head friend. He seemed interested in her.

-"Hey Boomer!"

It was Brick and he was practically running in my direction. He looked a little angry. I wonder what happened to him! Oh crap now I gotta listen to his angry rant.

-"Yeah Brick, what's up?"

-"Um…" he looked at me a little nervously.

Why was he nervous? Last time I saw him nervous, he got panced by Butch in front of some girls. That was freaking hilarious but Brick didn't think it was funny; he made Butch spend the day cleaning up Mojo's lair with Mojo as his guide I remember him wearing a pink apron that had a picture of a confused monkey on it with a bubble above his head that said "Who flung poo?!", while he was scrubbing the toilet. I should have taken a picture! That still makes me laugh till today.

-"What is it?" I said finally.

-"Well, remember hot red?"

I think he blushed at this point. What the hell? I'm just going to pretend he was getting a sun burn instead.

-"Yeah, what about her? Have you seen her blond friend? I've been looking-"

-"No Boomer listen to me, hot red is Blossom from the Power Puff girls and the blond next to her was probably Bubbles."

-"So?"

-"SO?! What do you mean by 'so'? "

-"I mean, what's the problem? Are you worried about that whole being mortal enemies thing? Dude that was like 10 years ago, they're hot now"

He looked a little confused for a second but in the end I think he had a shift of mind.

-"So you don't think we need to fight them anymore?"

I looked around and the blond was coming back to her place near the cliff. It seemed that she was coming back from a quick dip because she was still wet. I just froze in place and hung my mouth open.

I turned to Brick and forced him to look at Bubbles and told him while pointing at her direction:

-"I am not fighting THAT!"

He looked at her and so did I. Like I said, she was still wet and she had grabbed a towel to dry herself off then started to adjust her bikini top. She looked like a freaking super model! I wasn't about to fight her!

-"Yeah, you're right. You should have seen her sister too"

-"aha…"

-"I haven't seen Buttercup here though."

-"Yeah me neither, maybe she's with Butch"

-"What makes you say that?"

-"Well, for one thing; theoretically speaking, we are each evenly matched with our counter parts right? As in, you had almost the same power as Blossom, me Bubbles and Butch was matched against Buttercup correct?"

-"Yeah so?"

-"Well, it would make perfect sense that since we have grown into young adults, a.k.a. teenagers, our raging hormones shift our bodily mechanisms thus the way we perceive things so, it might be logical that the hostile emotions that we experienced when we were five would turn into feelings of attraction and so our counterparts would now become our perfect matches."

Brick just stared at me with an almost-scowl and his jaw dropped. Then he finally spoke.

-"You really think so?"

-"Yeah, another reason might be that she's over there swimming with him." and I pointed at their direction.

Yeah well, I had to sound smart at some point. It didn't matter that I knew she was with him because I saw them. I really liked confusing Brick there.

Brick looked over to where Buttercup and Butch were and I think he kind of twitched. Poor Brick, this was a little over his head.

-"Come on dude, I'll buy you a soda" I said to him.

He just kept staring at me with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Now, where the heck did Bubbles go off to? I looked over and she wasn't there again! Drat!

* * *

So?!! What do you think? Tune in next chapter to see how the confrontation begins!

**R&R** please! You guys keep me going ^^!


	5. Confrontation 1

Ok, here's the fifth chappie, I'm sorry it's so short I will try and make the next one longer.

_Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB_

**

* * *

**

**-Bubbles' POV-**

Ew, I think those two guys are looking at me. It's not that they weren't cute or something, but I just don't like it when someone just looks at me like it's the first time they see a girl! It was a little repulsive.

That blond guy was pointing at me and I could tell he was talking about me to his red head friend. Blondie was really cute though, with a six pack and everything! He was wearing blue trunks and a white cap and what was left of his long blond hair was put through the cap's hole reaching slightly under his neck. The cap kept me from seeing his features well though but I bet he was gorgeous.

His friend was leaning in to listen. He had long red hair that reached below his elbows that he tied back and was wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt with red shorts that had like white palm trees on them. He was a looker too! You know what; I didn't really mind those two guys looking at me after all. I just wish Blossom was here to get her fair share too. She would have liked the red-haired guy.

Where was Blossom anyway? Oh right she went to look for Buttercup. I might as well go and find either of them; I was getting a little bored on my own. Maybe one of those guys might find the courage to talk to me instead of staring at me like I'm some sort of sports car.

I got up and I walked towards the cafeteria and thought maybe I would find them there.

As I was walking over there, I had a weird feeling in my gut. I turned around to look at the guys again and they were looking at the water now as if searching for someone.

I turned around and kept walking away, trying to ignore that feeling but I couldn't help but feel that something was weird about those two!

**-Buttercup's POV-**

-"I still can't believe you won"

I really didn't.

-"I did, I won fair and square hothead"

-"what the fuck! No you didn't, you tugged on me like 10 times! That sure as hell wasn't 'fair'!"

I said 'fair' with the finger quotes for emphasis. This guy was pushing his luck.

-"you didn't say anything about a 'no cheating' rule"

-"Oh sorry for expecting a criminal to play fair. You know, you're right, I'm the idiot for trusting you!"

When I said that last phrase his face kind of fell from a very smug smirk to a pout. Was he really pouting? What is this? first he giggles like Bubbles on puppies and now he pouts? What's wrong with him?

-"boy what is wrong with you?!"

Well, there was no point beating around the bushes so I asked him upfront.

He was quiet for a second and kept staring at me with that pout on his face. It made me a little uncomfortable so I shifted in my place a little and avoided looking him in the eye. In fact, I have been avoiding looking him in the eye for a while because every time I looked, I would get locked and he wouldn't break the stare.

-"You don't trust me?"

He said it more like a statement than a question.

-"how can I? You're my enemy"

-"Oh!" and it was as if he had been slapped back to reality "I kinda forgot about that"

I just cocked one eyebrow at him. He forgot? Well what did he think then?

-"what were you thinking?"

Again, I can be as blunt as he was about my thoughts.

-"How can I get you to trust me Buttercup?"

I hung my head and sighed at that point. I guess he was thinking that I did trust him but why did he care?

-"why do you care"

-"I really like you"

Whoa, I stand corrected; there is a limit to bluntness and he was crossing it. Well this was embarrassing and so confusing. What would he like about me and why me?

-"so?" ... I couldn't think of a better reply really.

-"so I want you to trust me, how can I get you to do that, what do I need to do?" he said that with taking a step towards me.

He was staring deep into my eyes now. I've seen Butch with a lot of looks on his face but this wasn't one of them. I had never seen him so serious.

Why was he so serious? Did he really like me? That one took me off guard.

I looked down at my feet to avoid his stare but a scowl was fixed on my face. So, he wanted to gain my trust huh? Well, I guess I can have some fun along the way.

-"I don't know, you have to be pretty bad ass for me to trust you"

-"What?! You do realize that you didn't make sense right? Besides, you know I'm the baddest"

He said that with a smirk this time. There was the Butch I know.

-"Ok dipshit, first of all, baddest isn't a word and second…"

I stopped and looked around and then I saw that a band was setting up the stage that wasn't too far from the cafeteria. The greatest idea ever hit me! Ahaha, I'm gonna love this!

I could feel him getting restless for the answer because he kept looking at me as if he was ready to pounce.

-"WELL?!" he finally cracked, I snickered under my breath.

-"You ah… have to do some things"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

-"what things?"

-"You'll see, come with me"

-"what, wait where are you going? Where are you taking me?"

Ok bad-ass Butch, let's see how far you'll go for my 'trust'.

I hated to admit it but this was fun. I wonder what I could do to him and how far he'll go before he gives up. This was going to be very interesting.

**

* * *

**So sorry for the shortness, it's an update though!

**R&R Pleaaaaaaaaaasseee!**


	6. Confrontation 2

**Ok, here's the sixth chappie. It's really long this time to make up for that last one.**

**Enjoy! (^_^)**

_Disclaimeroo: I don't own the PPG or RRB or Rise Against or Pepsi._

I don't think there is a band out there called _Death by Doubt_ but if there is, I don't own it.

**

* * *

-Blossom's POV-**

Ok dancing time is over. Where is Buttercup? I couldn't find her. Maybe she's at the cafeteria I heard a band playing too so, maybe she's somewhere over there.

I looked around for Bubbles too but she disappeared as well. Now, I though everyone was ditching but I headed for the caf anyway, all that dancing made me thirsty.

**

* * *

-Butch's POV-**

-"You want me to WHAT?!!"

This girl has got to be shitting me!

-"you heard me"

-"You've got to be shitting me! How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

-"be creative, how bad do you want me to trust you?"

I stood there dumbfounded and staring at the band that was playing. It was more like a nu metal/hard rock band. They were pretty good actually but, I wasn't really concentrating on them anymore. My main focus was on what Buttercup just dared me to do.

I should not have said that I'll do anything for her trust; I should have known she'll take advantage of it for fun.

She just asked me to kidnap the lead singer then get up there in front of all these people and sing. Actually, it was more like scream.

This girl was really pushing me to the edge. I do want her to trust me but I don't think that this was a good way to prove to her that I am not the same person she knew ten years ago.

Now she wants me to sing! What the fuck! I don't "sing". Not to mention scream in front of a crowd like that guy over there is doing.

I had to settle for it because I looked at her and as beautiful as she looked she also looked stubborn as a mule!

-"Fine. Will that prove to you that you can trust me though?"

-"If you can do that, I'll trust you forever"

I looked over to her and cocked an eyebrow. She stood there folding her arms with a sexy smirk on her face that was practically screaming 'I dare you!'

-"Ok"

I looked over at the band and they were finishing their song.

-"Alright everybody thanks for coming we're _Death by Doubt_ and we'll be right back for you! You guys rock!"

And the crowd went a little wild.

-"Buttercup, come with me. This is our chance"

-"Ok"

We tried going back stage the old fashioned way… walking. That didn't work because there were a couple of body guards standing at the entrance and they were pretty big. I didn't want to make a scene so we backed away from the crowd and took off in flight trying to sneak in.

Once inside, we found the band chilling by the drinks and snacks. The lead singer was kind of drifting away.

-"Yo Jake where're you goin?"

-"I gotta pee, I'll be right back"

Perfect, this was my chance. I took Buttercup's arm and we followed him to the bathroom.

We let him finish his pee and then we caught him. I shoved him against the bathroom wall while Buttercup locked the door.

I held him up by his collar with one hand and I put the other on his mouth.

-"Listen up … Jake is it?" I said it with a very serious face.

He simply nodded too scared to let out a sound.

-"I have a, Ah… deal for you. You either cooperate and we'll take things easy, or you don't and get fried"

Buttercup then used her laser vision to melt one of the bathroom stalls.

The guy tried to scream a little but it was muffled by my hand. He gave up and nodded again.

-"Ok let's go"

I was still grabbing him when I led him backstage again.

The band was already on the stage again and they were getting ready to start another song. They were still waiting for Jake I guessed.

-"Ok listen up punk, you get out there and you tell them that you're not going to sing"

-"What? Who's gonna si-"

-"I am"

-"You?!"

He said it with a slight scoff and laugh. Was that sarcasm? I don't really appreciate sarcasm so I held him up by the collar again but higher this time.

-"You got a problem with that, punk?"

He gulped in fear. This I liked.

-"No sir"

I smirked and put him down.

-"Now go and tell them what I told you"

-"Wait, what's your name, shouldn't they know who's going to sing instead?"

This time, I remembered Buttercup was still standing there. This wasn't by accident but because she was the one to speak this time. I was starting to think that nothing good happens when she talks.

-"His name's Butch and tell them that he's going to be singing a_** 'Rise Against**_' tribute. Actually one of their songs, it's called _**Worth Dying For**_. You guys know how to play that right?"

-"Of course we do babe"

-"Yeah I thou- did you just call me babe?"

It was a good thing that we had already let this guy take a piss because when Buttercup gave him her evil glare he looked like he was going to piss himself again before taking off to the stage at full speed.

Buttercup calmed down then looked at me with a satisfied smile.

-"Hey Butch, please tell me you know that song"

-"Of course I do babe"

She looked at me and growled…

-"Don't make me hurt you Butch"

I laughed a little.

The guy got up to the stage and then he whispered something to each of the band members who looked extremely confused. He then stood up in front of the audience and turned on his mic. It made a very loud screech which made the audience cover their ears in annoyance.

He looked at us one final time and Buttercup made her eyes go red as in getting ready to shoot her laser vision, He gulped very heavily through the mic and then he started.

-"… L-l-l-ladies and Dudes, I-I-w-w-we have a guest singer tonight. Um, he will be singing _**Rise Against**_'s _**Worth Dying For**_. So p-pl-please give up it for…"

He gulped again and then I swear that his voice came out an octave higher than it should be

-"… Butch!"

I looked at Buttercup and I think I was a little nervous.

-"Come on Butch stop giggling and get up there"

-"I don't fucking GIGGLE!!!"

She snickered.

-"whatever. Go get'em tiger!"

Then she slapped me on tmy ass as I was walking up and I was too nervous to enjoy or act shocked at it, I will remember it for later though.

-"Oh what the hell!" I said to myself more than to anyone else as I got up there.

**-Blossom's POV-**

I ran into Bubbles at the counter and she was having a soda. Well, at least I found someone.

I sat down next to her and ordered a strawberry milkshake.

-"So where do you think Buttercup went?" asked Bubbles as she sipped on her Cherry Pepsi.

-"I don't know, I looked all over but didn't find her"

-"Maybe she ran into one of those cute guys I saw at the beach and got distracted" said Bubbles and of course deviating from the subject.

I sighed and decided to go along with it. I really needed to stop worrying.

-"What cute guys?"

She smiled as she pointed towards the entrance.

-"Those cute guys!"

I turned to the entrance to find out what she was talking about.

I could see what she meant by cute. They were two and both were about the same height and apparently tall enough. The blond guy was missing a shirt -not that I mind- but had on blue shorts and a white hat.

The real catch was the red head though. His hair was really long, well below his elbows. I was almost as long as my hair. He had a white sleeveless shirt on and red shorts with some design on them. He looked very good but I saw that he had this really shocked expression on his face while blondie led him to the counter and ordered him a glass of water.

I wonder why he had that expression, like he'd just seen a ghost.

I don't think they saw us until they got to the counter. The blond one looked around a little before spotting us. Well, actually I think he spotted Bubbles more than anything because I looked at her and she was staring at him too while twirling her hair with her fingers and I think she fluttered her eye lashes.

It made me roll my eyes.

Then he winked at her and I think she made a noise like a giggle which made me roll my eyes even more.

He shifted his gaze to me and I heard him whisper to his friend something that sounded like 'hey look who's here'.

The red haired guy turned around while drinking his water and when he saw us he spat it out with utter shock. Then he just stared at me with wide eyes.

Ok, major awkward turtle! More like a space turtle!

Wait… he looked a little familiar just then though with his ruby eyes popping out like that.

-"Dude, what's your problem?" Said the blond. Then he looked at us and started:

-"Ah, you have to excuse my brother ladies, he's a little um… confused?"

-"right" I just replied.

I don't know what his problem was but it was very rude to act that way so I just turned my head and tried to ignore them but, I just couldn't help but feeling that something was too familiar about them. And, did he just say brothers?

-"Sorry Blossom it's nothing personal he's just a little lost today"

I looked at him and this time I was the one with shock all over my face. How the hell did he know my name? I looked at Bubbles and she had the same expression on her face.

I looked at him again and he was smiling really cockily and I thought I saw red crack a grin too.

Wait, blond, and red hair with red eyes… I caught on… where's the spiky black haired guy?

-"That's alright Boomer, we all have our days"

I smirked and he snickered back while rolling his eyes. Brick laughed this time but still a little shocked.

Bubbles just blinked a couple of times in confusion while I turned my attention back to my milkshake.

She finally spoke:

-"Boomer? As in The Rowdy Ruff?"

Boomer just smirked even wider showing his teeth this time. I gotta admit he had a sexy smirk but Brick looked really cute all puppy dog-eyed too.

Something must be very wrong with me today; fist I dance like an idiot by myself on the beach and now I'm sitting right next to my mortal enemies having a milkshake…

I don't know why but something told me to wait and to let things slide a bit for today. After all, they haven't done anything wrong yet, unless you count spraying water from your mouth dorkily a crime. He he, that was really dorky but in a cute dorky kind of way... If that exists.

No, why did I just call him cute? He is my arch enemy! He is not allowed to be cute! Why were they here? Could they be here on another mission to destroy us? Why here? and if so, why did Brick look so shocked to see me?

I kept on my guard but I put on a very cool and indifferent face.

Brick adjusted his seat a little and looked like he recovered a little. The shock factor in his face faded almost completely and now he just eyed me in a strange way. There was a moment of awkward silence before Boomer spoke again.

-"So, how are you girls doing?"

-"Fine fine, living life, fighting crime and kicking butt, you know how it goes" I replied while looking him seriously in the eye.

Bubbles then elbowed me in the gut.

-"Ow!"

-"Blossom, don't blow this!" she whispered.

-"ehehe my sister has just been getting a little too much sun." she continued "you'll have to excuse her boys"

-"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't spend too much time dancing in the sun" This time, it was Brick who said it.

I looked over at him and his expression was totally different. Shocked my ASS!

He had this evil grin on his face and he was staring at me defiantly. Ugh how rude!

-"I see you've changed lanes from crime to stalking Brick"

-"oh you liked that pinky?"

-"Bite me"

-"Love to"

-"you're disgusting"

He just snickered in response and then rested his head on his hand and kept looking at me like he was having fun. I think that he liked being insulted.

-"Blossom!" Bubbles jumped up!

-"Um excuse us" she said and she dragged me by the elbow across the room.

-"Blossom, what are you doing?"

-"trying to be smooth about signaling a 'kiss off'"

-"What? No you don't ruin this!"

-"Why not Bubbles, they are the flipping Rowdy Ruff Boys! Hello! Enemies for life! Ring any bells? Like the one that rand in your head every time they smacked you across it?!"

-"No that was like six years ago, we're all grown up now! Seriously when was the last time they've committed a crime?"

-"Umm…"

She had me locked there. I don't think they have been causing much trouble ever since we were like 8 or 9.

-"Yeah… I don't remember"

-"Exactly!"

-"That doesn't change anything blue"

-"Yes it does, look at them they've turned out very nicely don't you think"

I looked at them and well, they both looked really good. They were laughing about something now. Brick had a great smile! It was as if he read my mind and turned to nod at me while still flashing his grin.

I rolled my eyes and turned away to hide my smile.

-"Yeah they do" I smiled like an idiot then.

-"come on Blossom give it a chance… for me?"

I looked at Bubbles and she was all pouting like a seven-year-old.

I sighed.

-"Alright"

-"Yes! Ha ha!" she jumped up and down in excitement"

-"But one wrong move and we're out"

-"cool, now let's go"

I decided to try this out. Even though my mind kept telling me that this wrong and I that we should just walk away but, my heart was begging for a chance.

Why not? What could they possibly do to hurt us that we couldn't expect?

* * *

Yeah, Blossom will have something unexpected coming to her for sure later. Stay tuned to find out!

Thanks for all the **reviews** dears! Keep it up please!


	7. Worth Dying For

For all of you out there who want to check out Worth Dying For by Rise Against, I have added the track to my play list so you can follow up with Butch's singing. The play list also has some of the songs that I listened to while I was writing the story so you guys can get the feel too and tell me what you think!

Thank you and enjoy (^_^)!

_Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or the RRB or Rise Against._

**

* * *

-Butch's POV-**

What the hell have I gotten myself into? All this for a girl? I should not have opened my big mouth and said that I'll do anything. I should have something more along the lines of dinner and a movie or something! Shit!

I stood on the stage awkwardly. The crowd also stood there silently and I think I heard a damn cricket somewhere. I looked at Buttercup and she looked at me expectedly.

-"Come on you can do it!" she screamed. Why was she encouraging me now? Oh that's right, because she wants to see me embarrass the hell out of myself for her!!

Ok. Fuck. Here goes nothing.

I checked out the band members who were still kind of confused but then the drummer looked at Buttercup and then at me and smiled.

He signaled the band to begin and so my punishment started…

_Set me off like dynamite strapped tight around my waist_

_We are the ones in competition but claim this ain't no race_

The drummer screamed_ 'Let's go'_

And the rest of the band played loud while I saw some heads nod so I kept going.

_Take a breath and explode like bullets tearing through the wind_

_Cut me up with a razor blade that tries to separate the skin_

_Now in the_

_White flames of burning flags we_

_found a world worth dying for, yeah_

_We've been battered so hard that we don't_

_feel anymoooooore_

_Take me_

_From this world_

_Save me_

_What if we_

_All die yoooooouuung?_

_So take me_

_From this world_

_Save me_

_What if we_

_All die yoooouuuuung?_

At that point the crowd was screaming and jumping! I got them going and it was a freaking rush!

_Send me off on the morning breeze so far away from here_

_Feel me rise in the strength I've found inside the warm embracing air_

_I'm moving slow_

_Like a glacier melting watch me dissipate_

_I searched for love in an empty world but all I found was hate_

_Now in the_

_White flames of burning flags we_

_found a world worth dying for, yeah!_

_We've been battered so hard that we don't_

_feel anymoooooore_

_Take me_

_From this world_

_Save me_

_What if we_

_All die yoooooouuung?_

_So take me_

_From this world_

_Save me_

_What if we_

_All die yoooouuuuung?_

The crowd was growing wilder as the band kept playing. I looked at Buttercup who was jumping up and down and head banging all the way through! She looked like she was having more fun than I was. Our eyes locked and both of us started screaming the lyrics out again:

_Don't ask me why_

_'Cuz I don't know_

_Don't ask me how_

_I'm gonna solve this on my own_

_Don't ask me why_

_'Cuz I don't know_

_These things I've never faced_

_Scratch out, but won't erase_

_In the wreckage of a job well done_

_I saw a place I'd never seen before, yeah!_

_And that moment I refused to close my eyes anymooooooore_

_So take me_

_From this world_

_Save me_

_What if we_

_All die yoooooouuuung?_

_So take me_

_From this world_

_Save me_

_What if we_

_All die yooooouuuung?_

_So take meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_So take meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

**

* * *

-Buttercup's POV-**

Ha ha! Butch is freaking awesome! I can't believe that he actually did it! There he is screaming and tossing and head banging! That was awesome!

_So take meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! _

Wow that boy can sing!

He actually did all this for me… maybe he really deserves for me to trust him. I don't know but after what he did, he sure deserves a chance. I'll let him stick around for a bit, looks like he's got potential.

**

* * *

-Bubbles' POV-**

Oh thank God Blossom didn't freak and decide to ditch. I thought that she would actually either leave or start a big fight. I would have hated to hit Boomer when's he's all dolled up like that.

I walked over with Blossom to where the boys were sitting on the counter.

-"ahaha hi again and sorry we took off like that… anyway, so what's up with you guys?"

Boomer looked at me to answer but meanwhile I noticed that Brick never took his eyes off from Blossom. It wasn't in that sick way that they used to look at us with but it was actually kind of sweet.

-"Not much we were gonna go check out that concert over there, it sounds pretty good, you wanna come?"

-"Sure I'll go, let's ask Blossom if she wants to come though"

I looked at Blossom and I found that her gaze had shifted to Brick and they were both locked in some strange gaze.

-"Ah, Blossom?"

-"huh?"

She said without even sparing me a glance.

-"Are you coming?"

-"Yeah toots are you?" replied Brick in a sexy yet sort of daring tone.

-"I think I'm going to stay right HERE!" she replied and she was still looking at him. I hope that she doesn't jump him and start ripping his hair out… I can see how that could happen. Blossom was getting a little temperamental.

-"Uh I think we should get going" I said with a slight shiver in my voice.

Surprisingly, Boomer then took my hand and looked me in the eye. His look was no longer reflected his cocky attitude but more of a sweet and inviting one.

-"Come on Bubbles" he said in a very calm and sexy voice too.

I could feel myself blush and I was hoping that it wouldn't show too much.

-"What about Blossom and Brick?" I asked. We both looked at her and Brick and no surprise, they were still locked in their staring contest. They didn't even blink.

-"Ah, they'll be fine, they just need to get used to each other"

-"Ok… Blossom honey, we'll be at the concert if you need us"

-"mhmm…" and she nodded her head.

Boomer and I took off and left them together. I just hope nobody's throat gets slit.

_

* * *

At the concert…_

**

* * *

-Boomer's POV-**

Wow Bubbles sure looks good in her bikini top and denim shorts. She looked really special. And I'm not talking about the fact that she was just hot but there was something about her that told me she was not like any other girl I've ever known.

I know that I've probably hurt her a lot before yet here she stands of me treating me like we're childhood friends or something. I wasn't sure I deserved that.

I really don't know what it is about her that makes me want to just look at her all day. I knew that that these feelings are going to change everything but, for once in my life, I just didn't care.

We made our way inside the crowd and the people around us were going insane about the band that was playing.

Bubbles also seemed to like the band too because she started to jump up and down and dance around too.

-"Woooooo!" she screamed "They're pretty good don't you think?"

I hadn't even heard them until she pointed it out.

-"Yeah awesome" I replied and I turned towards the stage only to find that my own brother was up there singing.

I felt my eyes pop out a little

-"Butch?!!"

-"no, I'm Bubbles remember?"

She was half serious because I guess I had a weird expression on my face too.

-"no no sweetheart I meant that that's Butch up there screaming"

_"take me_

_From this world _

_Save me_

_What if _

_We all die yooouuung?"_

Hey he was actually pretty good!

-"Butch your brother? Hmm he has good voice"

-"Yeah he sure does! Ha ha"

I looked at her and she was looking at me now with those wide eyes.

I smiled and I took her hand again.

-"care to dance my lady?"

-"yes my good sir"

We both bowed gracefully and then started to dance like crazy with the music.

How much better can things get?

Actually things would be better if I had a camera right now and blackmailed Butch with a video of him singing but you can't always get what you wanted can you?

**

* * *

-Brick's POV-**

-"how about a drink?"

-"sure"

She never shifted her gaze. This girl was pretty determined. I almost forgot how stubborn she can be.

I was still looking at her but I talked to the bartender at the same time.

-"Hey can we get a couple of Dr. Peppers here?"

-"Coming right up"

The guy went to fetch our drinks.

-"How did you know what my favorite drink was? You ARE stalking me aren't you?" with that last sentence she narrowed her eyes a bit at me.

-"Whoa hold on sugar, I just ordered what I liked"

-"so you're trying to tell me that it is by coincidence our favorite drinks match?"

-"something like that"

-"Then why were you watching me dance by the beach? You like to dance too?"

I laughed a bit at that but she kept her eyes narrowed and her face serious.

-"No I just enjoyed watching you dance"

-"So you're trying to tell me you enjoy watching me dance"

-"I just said that"

-"Well… I don't care if you like to watch me dance that doesn't mean that you can or that I'll forget every stinking moment I had to endure your presence and your beatings and you and your brothers' evil snickering and doing"

-"can you slow down Blossom? We're not six anymore. I mean I really liked watching you dance and you looked like you enjoyed dancing and you looked hot"

-"You are disgusting! How dare you watch me with things like that in mind?"

-"I can't really help it and I really didn't have anything in mind except that you looked beautiful and free."

I guess she was taken aback by that last term because she broke the gaze and looked at down at everything and nothing before looking up to ask:

-"free? What do you mea-"

-"Two Dr. Peppers" the bartender interrupted and put two big glasses of soda in front of us and proceeded to eye Blossom.

What a God damn Schmuck, does he not see me? I'll see how I can take care of that guy later.

And as if his existence wasn't a big enough of an annoyance he spoke up again:

-"hey didn't you just have short black hair and green eyes? How did you change so fast? And how did you make your eyes go all pink?"

-"What? Oh I think you mean my sister Buttercup"

-"There's two of you?"

-"Three actually"

-"Three? Wow! You girls are hot! You know, I've always had this fantasy about thre-"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. I picked him up and I pinned him across the bar.

-"listen up you freaking idiot, you don't talk to her like that in front of me, you got it?"

He nodded a little in fear

-"good, now get back to your own business and don't you dare even look at her again, you hear me you self-molesting piece of shit?"

-"y-y-y-yeah I-I-I got it!"

I let him go and he straitened up and worked his collar a bit before walking away.

I turned to Blossom and she looked at me with a not-so-amused face.

-"What the hell was that?"

Oh boy, this was going to be a loooong night.

* * *

Thank you guys for the best reviews please keep them up! It gives me the push I need to keep going!

Renno13 \m\(^_^)/m/


	8. Bring It On

**Hey y'all, sorry for the delay, renno has been having some issues! Anyhow, not gonna bore you with my life, the next chappie is up! I hope youy enjoy! This one is a little longer I guess to compensate for the lost times.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, please review more and tell me what you really think!!!**

**I hope you guys liked the playlists I set up, I'm a little random sorry lol, tell me what you think about it too because I will be posting some more soon!**

**ok here we go again!**

**_Disclaimeroo: I dont own PPG or the RRB or Good Charlotte or Avenged Sevenfold... or Dr. Pepper... lets move on shall we?_**

**

* * *

****-Blossom's POV-**

-"What do you mean 'what the hell was that?'?

-"I mean why did you have to hit and insult him?"

-"Did you not see how he was talking to you? I mean you just scolded me because I said that you looked hot while you were dancing at the beach and now this idiot is telling you that wants to have a threesome with you and your sisters and you yell at ME?! Are you for real?"

I opened my mouth to argue again but nothing came out. I felt my jaw drop a little and I guess I was silenced. He was right.

-"Well?! I guess you're all quiet now! What? Nothing to say?"

I looked him in the eye and he was genuinely angry. Was he angry at me or at the guy who just tried to make a pass at me in front of him?

Wait, that prick really did try to make a pass at me. I guess that I was angry at the wrong person.

-"Well, you shouldn't have yelled at him, I could have done that myself"

He just looked at me now with those piercing ruby eyes.

-"You're not the only one with powers, red" I said but with a lot less anger and a smile on my face instead.

He just looked a little confused at me for a second but the moment I smiled I felt that his shoulders kind of dropped in relief as well and he relaxed. Heck, he even smiled his dazzling smile.

-"Yeah, you're right, I guess that I was over-reacting there. Next, I'll just rip his balls out, or better yet watch you do it"

-"I would never do such a thing!" I looked a little proud and he seemed to just hang his head again "I'll just shove that Dr. Pepper up his ass instead!" I said with a smirk on my face, and actually a little proud that I cussed!

He chuckled a bit and looked a little relived and then he laughed out loud as I believe that mental image of me shoving a soda up that bartenders rectum formed in his head. I thought it was rather funny too, and I guess I found myself laughing along with him.

He stopped laughing and he looked at me sincerely now. I was trying not to but, I couldn't help but stare back at mesmerizing ruby eyes. I know I had been staring straight into his eyes for the past half hour but there was something about them that was a little different. A flicker of something… I don't know… hope maybe?

I quickly looked away at my drink again. He noticed that but he kept staring at me as I felt his eyes on my face. I looked down at my hands and I saw that my palms were now sweating as well. Why was I so nervous? I know I'm not scared of him.

He then turned in his stool and he looked down at his drink too and then too a good gulp at it.

-"so what else is it that you like?" This time it was me to speak.

He looked at me a little shocked but then he spoke up

-"what do you mean?"

-"I mean I guess it was a coincidence that both of us liked the same kind of soda, I'm just wondering what else we had in common" I smiled sheepishly as I finished that last sentence. Oh crap! I can't believe I was asking the one and only Brick Jojo what he had in common with me. I mean we are exact opposites, how the hell would we have anything in common? I mean besides of course the Dr. Pepper and… Oh you know what I mean!

When I finished my question he looked down at his hands again but this time he flashed this extremely sexy smile that I would have sighed in a daze if it weren't for my conscience that kept me on the guard. I sometimes hate having a conscience that was so uptight but I didn't really have any other choice. I was there to lead… I just wish that for once someone could take this big load off me for a while and make me feel like there's no one else in this world but me. I hated to feel vulnerable at that but I'm still human…

Brick didn't look up at me but he spoke while looking at his fingers and running them through each other

-"I… I… When I saw you dancing down by the beach…" I rolled my eyes a little there. "I also heard you singing. I like the songs that you were listening to"

-"really? So you like Green Day? And what was that other song I was listening to called the _don't trust a ho_ song…"

He laughed a little and then answered back even though he stuttered a bit at first which was a little weird. If I didn't know any better I would have said he was really shy.

-"Don't Trust Me, by 3Oh!3 and yes I love Green Day. I have all their albums back at the lair"

-"Cool! So do I! Well Buttercup likes to steal them every once in a while but, I believe that I have most of them!"

-"That's pretty sweet!" he said in a very hopeful voice and a cute little smile with that same flicker in his eyes. I returned his smile and while my brain was struggling to say 'no', my heart kept screaming 'what the hell, why not!'

He seemed to feel the same and with another smile he added

-"So what else do you like babe?"

**

* * *

**

-Brick's POV-

She cringed a little at the pet name I called her but then she chose to ignore it in the end. She paused a little while looking down at her hair which she twirled in her fingers and then spoke up:

-"Ah, I like playing guitar. I'm pretty good actually" se said with a very nice smirk on her face. It was as if she was calling for a challenge now. I raised both of my eyebrows to that statement and then she continued while looking from the tip of her eye "What about you?"

I looked down and chuckled then looked up at nothing before licking my lips and smirking then turning back at her to return

-"Oh I'm better babe"

She smiled at the thought of competition. This one was really tough but I liked the factor of a good chase and I'm a little too compettve sometimes too.

She rested her chin on her hand at the bar and cocked a single eyebrow.

-"Wanna bet, babe?" she said that word with sarcasm dripping from it.

-"My life" I replied, still fixing my eyes on hers and both of us smirking.

She took a sip of her drink and there was silence for a second before she spoke again.

-"You know, there is a concert going on as we speak" We made eye contact again as I believe we were thinking the same thing.

-"Let's go" I said and both of us got up and headed to where the music was coming from.

**

* * *

**

-Butch's POV-

Wow that was fun! I didn't know that getting up on stage would be such a thrill! I mean I almost crapped my pants but it turned out ok. Here I am standing in front of all these people and they are cheering their hearts out for me. I know that Buttercup was a bitch by asking me to do this but I really think it turned out ok.

I turned to her with a smirk and I kept thinking. She stood there whistling and screaming and cheering her ass off for me. It felt good to have her cheer for me like that.

I thought that Buttercup should really experience this awesome thrill too. I mean it's not fair that I be the only one to experience this rush. Well, actually I was thinking more like she should have a taste of the hell she put me through when I first got on stage. There's a cool idea! I am thinking that maybe she can sing the next number with me or something… well actually this is great! Haha vengeance is a bitch baby!

**

* * *

**

-Boomer's POV-

Butch was actually pretty good up there! I can't believe he can actually sing but, I wonder why he did all this. I'm not going to believe that he did it for the fun of it.

The song was now over and Butch had started to walk to the microphone with this evil grin on his face. I recognize that grin for when he does something really, really bad,

-"Dudes and dudettes thank you for rocking out with us tonight!" and he was answered with ore wild cheering and screaming from the crowd as he continued "I hope you all liked the performance tonight I want you to give it up for** Death By Doubt** one more time!" More and more cheers came out of all around me and Bubbles, who had actually been cheering herself.

-"Wow Boomer your brother is good! He's got the crowd!"

-"yeah he's a real Michael Bolton" and she just snickered her little giggle again that made me want to melt.

Butch continued after the audience stopped for a bit.

-"Now, you guys are in for a treat but first, you gotta help me bring out my lovely assistant Buttercup who will sing a duet with me next!"

Both Bubbles and I looked at each other and said in unison "BUTTERCUP?"

And at that time the audience erupted once more and started cheering 'Buttercup, Buttercup'

I looked back at the stage and Butch had directed his evil grin to his left where, apparently, Buttercup was standing backstage. I guessed this had something to do with her… I mean he couldn't have just gotten the impulse to sing on his own! Buttercup kind of poked her head out from behind the curtains and she looked like she was going to pass out with her shocked expression. She looked at the audience and then she directed her glance towards Butch this time, her expression changed from a shocked one to very pissed off 'I'm gonna kill you asshole' look. It was hilarious.

She started stepping out and he eyes never came off of Butch's face, who still had that evil expression on his face as if to challenge her except this time he took a few steps back. Buttercup kept walking until she was a couple of feet away from Butch in the middle of the stage. She took a look at the band members who apparently were confused, except for the drummer, and then returned her death glare to Butch.

I wouldn't miss this for the world!

-"So Buttercup" Butch started with a sneer "are you gonna help me out?"

He moved her lips but it seemed she was talking through her teeth. He snickered a bit and then turned towards the audience

-"Looks like Buttercup needs a little push! Can I get some help over here?" he openned his arms in welcome of the wild cheers that came out of the crowd. Some screamed 'yeey Buttercup' while others just 'wooted' and 'ahhhed'

Buttercup looked over again and hung her head in defeat. Butch smiled his evil smile again and pointed the microphone to her mouth and said "I can't hear you, speak up hot head!"

Buttercup looked up at him and this time with a smirk of her own she said "bring it on Bitch!"

I had to admit she was brave for calling Butch "bitch", not to mention in front of all these people. Butch didn't seem to mind though he only looked at her contently and went to whisper the drummer something.

This was getting to be more and more interesting!

-"Uh, Boomer, are you sure we should let them do that? I really don't want Buttercup to break the stage with Butch's face, she could hurt someone, especially that cute drummer guy"

-"Nah don't worry- did u just say cute drummer boy?"

I raised an eyebrow at her with saying that and she looked at me a little shocked before relaxing her face and asked with a sly smile

-"Why? You jealous?"

-"No! Why? I mean! What? Pfff, pffffffffft!!!"

She giggled her wonderful giggle again and hung to my arm. It only made me smile more as I turned my attention to the stage again and made a note to myself to deal with the drummer later…

**

* * *

**

-Brick's POV-

Ok I have no idea how I am about to do this but I hope it works. I think my original plan was to maybe knock out the guitar player and grab his electric guitar after looking for one of the spare guitars they have backstage. I know that this is about to get plenty interesting. We'll see who the better player is! I know she can't underestimate me!!!

She looked pretty confident though. I wonder how good she actually is.

The sun had already set as we headed backstage to see what we could do. We hovered around for a bit before we found some guitars. I grabbed a red one with a black stripe across and Blossom grabbed a black one with a red stripe across. It looked pretty cool since we didn't really have to take the one on stage now. We headed over to see when we could go out and play not even remembering that we did not really have a particular song in mind.

As we walked over to the left stage entrance we noticed that there were two people cheering for the band that was playing outside. The guy's voice seemed a little familiar actually. As we got closer and closer to the two people, one of them seemed familiar.

I turned to Blossom and she seemed to recognize the figure as well but she looked at me silently and shrugged. We hovered closer until the music stopped and then the guy who was singing stopped and thanked the crowd. Actually I knew the voice now, he sounded a lot like my brother Butch. I took a little peek outside and there he was. He was cheering and yelling and thanking the crowd.

-"…. So help me bring her out, come on Buttercup!" he yelled out to the microphone.

What? Was he singing really? And he wants Buttercup to sing too? Ha ha this ought to be interesting. I was beginning to like it. I looked over to Blossom again and she was holding a laugh because she saw the look on her sister's face from above as she walked out to the stage.

I really wanted to know what would happen next!

Butch went to the drummer ad whispered something to him. It was as if he was telling him which song to play. I used to super hearing to eavesdrop and I think I heard '_The River_…. _Good Charlotte_… '. Yeah, I know that song; it's the one featuring the vocalist and the guitarist from Avenged Sevenfold. It's a kick ass song! Perfect for our guitar bash!! We can share _Synyster Gates_' mean solo! I wonder if Blossom knows it.

-"Blossom?" I whispered

-"hmm?"

-"Do you know a song called _'The River'_, by _Good Charlotte_?"

-"Is that the one where that cute guy has that really cool solo? And the two hawt twins are in the band?"

I looked at her blankly. Was she trying to piss me off? Ugh forget it!

-"Yeah sure Bloss, that one"

-"yup I do. I can play the solo if you want!"

-"You wish! Watch me do it!"

-"I don't think so red!!"

-"We'll see, babe"

We both hovered down and waited for the right moment to prove that I'm the better player! This is going to be good!

* * *

So?! Did you guys like it? It's pretty late now so renno thanks you for reading and hopes she reviews because she cant write without her reviews... ok I will stop referring to myself as the third person and possibly go to bed.

**R&R** guys and dont forget the playlist! xoxo

* * *


	9. First Drama

**Okay, the song I picked for Buttercup and Butch's duet doesn't exactly go with their voices considering the actual singers are both guys :P so please try to imagine their voices best as you can, after all, that's what fan fiction is all about ;)**

**And I tried to put some of your requests in from the reviews, hope what I added lives up to it!**

**One more thing, you guys can listen to "The River" while reading this if you visit my profile for the link to my play list! It makes it a much better experience!**

**Ok shutting up now, enjoy!!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or the RRB or Avenged Sevenfold or Good Charlotte or The River...**_

**

* * *

**

-Buttercup's POV-

I glared at Butch like I was about to attack him. I couldn't think of anything besides pounding his face into the floor multiple times. His ass was so mine after this is over. What is he going to make me sing anyway? Ugh Butch you are dead!!!!

I looked around at the audience once more and people were already cheering for me. Why would they do that? I haven't even started to sing yet. Hey, I guess being a superhero and all makes me that much popular wherever I go. It was getting a little weird but I liked the attention so I tried to scream a little to get them going a little more.

I held the microphone to my mouth and screamed my lungs out. It worked! People started jumping up and down! It was a rush! I loved the power! Ha ha

I looked backstage to see where Jake had gotten to after I left him but he wasn't there anymore. I cocked an eyebrow and for some reason I looked up and hanging in the air were Blossom and another red haired dude. The dude -whom I guessed, was Brick – had Jake by the collar in the air and who seemed petrified, it was awesome! I smiled evilly while saying nothing. He was also muttering something inaudible to him too. I was about to zoom in and figure out what when Butch then interrupted me by taking me aside by the arm. Once we were aside I pulled my arm away with force.

-"What is it jerk?"

-"The River, by Good Charlotte, do you know it?"

-"Of course I do"

-"I'm gonna sing Matt Shadow's part, can you handle Joel Madden's?"

-"That's fine" I replied coldly. He nodded but he kept staring at me with a smirk and those emerald eyes that showed arrogance. I hated that but it just made my stomach turn for some reason. Maybe his face made me sick… it is possible but, there was something else in his eyes that made me uneasy and I didn't like that either.

Whatever, I chose to ignore it. I was more concerned about singing right now. I looked up to check on Blossom again and she was still there holding a guitar. What was she up to? Brick was there but Jake wasn't anymore. Blossom noticed I looked up at her and she gave me a smirk. I smiled back and it was like sisters' telepathy or something, especially when we were up to no good, we would understand each other perfectly: she was going to play and I was going to sing.

Brick looked like he was going to play too. I didn't know he could play but, I hope Blossom kicks his ass just like I'm about to kick Butch's.

Brick actually looked like he was going to do more than play. He hovered lower but a little towards the left so he was still backstage. I noticed that the guitar player was fixing something with his cable. He bent down to untangle some of them and before I knew it he was gone! Luckily no one else noticed, Butch was still talking to the drummer. Suddenly Brick unhooked the guy's guitar and instead hooked his and Blossom's. He signaled her to come down and she did and they both stood there checking their guitars tentatively while hiding behind the curtains.

Blossom looked at me again and elbowed Brick to look towards me too. He looked at me, nodded and winked. It was nauseating so I lifted my eyebrows at him.

Whatever! I was getting a little tired of standing there. I turned around, and out of nowhere Butch was in my face and eye to eye with me! He held his microphone and asked if I was ready for the last time. I just smirked again before looking at Blossom again and nodding.

I just don't understand how people didn't notice there was no guitar player on stage but hey, I guess I was too distracting! Anyway before too many questions were asked, both Blossom and Brick started playing. The drummer looked over and was shocked a bit but then looked at the bass player and shrugged; I guess both of them had gotten used to surprises from us! They both waved the intrusion off and joined in all too willingly.

So, the music began and so did I.

I faced Butch a little close and sang:

_As I walk through the valley  
Of the shadow of LA  
The footsteps that were next to me  
Have gone their separate ways  
I've seen enough now  
To know that beautiful things  
Don't always stay that way  
I've done enough now  
To know this beautiful place  
Isn't everything they say _

_I heard that evil comes disguised  
Like the city of angels  
I'm walking towards the light_

_Baptized in the river  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I wanna be delivered  
In the city with the sinner  
I've done a lot of things wrong  
But I swear I'm a believer  
Like the prodigal son  
I was out on my own  
Now I'm trying to find my way back home  
Baptized in the river  
I'm deliveeeered  
I'm deliveeeeeeeeeered_

Well that wasn't so hard! I didn't know I could really sing! The audience cheered harder and harder as the song went along and I kept hearing people chanting my name over and over. Through my singing I kinda circled Butch but he didn't even budge. He just stood there following my gaze and making eye contact. All this along with an incredibly sexy smirk!

His part came in afterwards; he moved a little afterwards but still did not look away from my eyes.

_You're from a small town  
You're gonna grow up fast  
Underneath these lights  
Down in Hollywood  
On the boulevard  
The dead come back to life _

_To the praying Mother  
And the worried Father  
Let your children go  
if they come back  
they'll come home stronger  
and if they don't  
you'll knoooooooooooow_

With that last word he had held one of his hands out and the microphone in his other, giving his face to the sky. Hi knees were bent and his scream made him look like it came from his heart! I mentioned this because it was the only time he broke his gaze.

He finished and then looked back deep into my eyes. I wanted to blink it off but he held it and I couldn't look away. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I played along. He was still challenging me and I wasn't about to let him win easily. I sang my part again but, I kept my gaze locked with his and I started walking towards him as he smiled deeper and took long, slow steps back:

_They say that evil comes disguised  
Like a city of angels  
I'm walking towards the light_

Baptized in the river  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I wanna be delivered  
In the city was a sinner  
I've done a lot of things wrong  
But I swear I'm a believer  
Like the prodigal son  
I was out on my own  
Now I'm trying to find my way back home  
Baptized in the river  
I'm delivered  
I'm delivered

_Baptized in the riveeeeeeeer, _I screamed

_On my owwwwwwwn_, Was his counter

Again my lungs exploded: _Baptized in the riveeeeeeeeeeer_

And while budging even closer to me, he countered once more: _On my owwwwwwwwwwwwwn_

I screamed back _I'm deliveeeeeeeeeeered_

I had almost forgotten that Blossom and Brick were still playing but next thing I knew, they came out both holding their guitars. They went directly to center-stage and faced each other.

Yes, you know it! It was time for the solo!

Butch started again: _On my owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwn_

_On my owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwn_

And it was time for the reds! Both were playing at the same time with such synchronism. I knew there was no way they could have practiced it but it was like they'd done it before! Both held onto the guitar like it was a part of their own bodies. Their fingers and hands went up and down the guitar neck with precision. It was a bit scary but it got the crowd going!

They both held their guitars out to the crowd as they held on to the starting note in the solo and began.

It was all head banging and twisting around with the guitar. They didn't exactly mimic each other's moves but they looked in harmony, it was enough they were playing the exact same solo at the same time.

They were both amazing!

I sang once more along with Butch

_Baptized in the riveeeeeeeeeeeeeer ……..on my owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwn_

_I wanna be delivered_

_Baptized in the riveeeeeeeeeeeeeer ………on my owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwn_

_I wanna be delivered_

_Baptized in the riveeeeeeeeeeeeer ……… on my owwwwwwwwwwwwwn_

_I wanna be delivered  
I confess I'm a sinner  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I wanna be delivered!_

With that Blossom and Brick stopped playing too.

It was the sexiest thing I've ever done probably!

Butch and I still had our eyes locked and both of us were breathing hard from singing at such a high voice. The two red heads were also breathing a little hard but they were too excited to just stay fixed the way we were. They were jumping up and down and head banging whereas and I couldn't budge. He saw right through me.

It was then that my whole mood shifted from being thrilled by a stage rush to being utterly depressed. It was amazing, just like a quick blow in the stomach.

His eyes were a little too much to take and his heavy breathing took a little too much out of me. I couldn't handle it.

I broke our trance-like gaze and looked around wearily. My smile was gone now and the cheering slowly muted, I couldn't hear anything.

People were still cheering but I could feel his features change and his eyes search my face for a reason. I couldn't give him one really, not now and not until I figure it out myself. I looked back at him one last time before muttering "I gotta go" and taking off into the sky, leaving only that familiar light green streak behind me.

I didn't even look back as I dove deeper into the high darkness.

**

* * *

**

-Brick's POV-

Blossom wore her little red dress and held onto her red guitar. We started playing at the same time and everything else just seemed to be synced without us having to try even.

I didn't know whether to be excited or get freaked out, it was still cool how we understood each other so simply. It was like we were the same person. I wonder if our heavy breathing matched too.

I took one final look at her before turning to cheer with the crowd again and I was almost dumbfounded. She looked so beautiful. The intensity of playing had made her sweat a little so her face shimmered under the spotlights. Her long hair had unhooked during her playing and went down to her knees, curling widely at the ends. Her dress stuck to her body from the heat and she was barefoot. It was the second time today that I've seen Blossom look so… well really there was no other word; she looked completely free. It was as if she found her true self with the guitar and with letting go.

She glanced at me from the tips of her eyes without even turning her face which had a wide smirk on. She still glowed in the spotlight and I was breathless.

I didn't know what to do so I nodded and she nodded back slowly. I had almost forgotten that we were kinda up against each other with our playing.

But with our matched performance, how could we determine a winner? It was too close!

I opened my mouth to say something when suddenly a green streak went past us and distracted me.

It was Buttercup and apparently she was gone. It was probably the first time I ever see her run away from anything. I looked at Blossom and she didn't miss a beat; she was already scowling at the green line.

She looked at Butch, who looked even more confused than she was, and raised her eyebrows at him. He looked at us and then back at the sky. He simply put down his microphone and slowly got off the stage with a frown on his face. He walked away while looking up at the sky every few steps. He looked like he was tracking her but it was as if he wasn't in a hurry to catch her. It was more like he was contemplating something.

I didn't know what was going on exactly but after Butch walked away the audience looked to us for answers and we couldn't really do much. I thought about stopping him but I figured that it's no use.

Blossom and I looked around at the drummer and the bassist but, both of them shrugged also not knowing what to do.

Oh great, what now?!

**

* * *

**

-Butch's POV-

Shortly after that green tail of her faded, every single sound around me was muffled to a hum.

I could hear myself breathing as one and one thing only went through my mind; I had to go after her. I had to talk to her because she just can't leave me hanging like that. So, I got of the stage and made my way out.

I knew I shocked everyone by leaving because I could hear a familiar voice call my name but I was too determined to find Buttercup to even care to answer.

I walked a little before I remembered that I had the ability to fly and took off in to the sky.

It wasn't like Buttercup to run away from anything. Whatever it was that freaked her out must have affected her pretty good. But, what could she have been so scared of? I was the only person in her face for the past couple of hours.

Does that mean she was running away from me? I couldn't possibly think of a reason why I would scare her off.

I wasn't sure what it was but I hoped that if it was me, that she would have the guts to tell me because now that I've found her, I really don't know what to do without her.

I should be the one to get scared here. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I've never really felt anything for anyone before except maybe this sense of protection for my brothers.

These feelings for Buttercup were something completely new for me especially after all these years of mutual hate. I still remember the many beating she has taken from me and right now, I cringe at the memory of these things. I can't believe that I once did something like that to her.

She is an awesome person! She's hot, intelligent, athletic and competitive… she is everything any guy would ever want… especially me. Back there on the stage, there were these moments where I knew that we connected in because when we came eye to eye, I could see nobody except her… everything else was blank.

I loved being with her and she seemed to like it too, only difference is… I'm not scared to be with her… Having Buttercup by my side will probably be the only right thing that I do in my life.

I flew all the way over to the beach again but there was no sign of her. I set off on foot again and walked back to the road. It was half deserted for some reason and it was a little dark except for the tree around that were covered with tiny lights that resembled Christmas lights.

I stood still and looked around but there was no one. I sighed deeply and hung my head and prepared to turn back when I heard a voice call

"Up here…"

I looked up to see that she had chosen to sit up on a high thick branch of the tree I was standing under.

The lights around her gave her a halo while she leaned her head against the tree and looked at me. I smiled.

"Enjoying the view?"

She didn't reply but instead she looked away into the horizon. Then she moved her lips and murmured something in a very low voice that sounded like 'I'm sorry'

"So… Can I come up there?"

She didn't reply or even budge but, I wasn't about to walk away now that I've found her so, it was a statement rather than a question.

I climbed up there and sat next to her. The lights shone white across her face and she looked like a confused angel.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I decided to break the ice.

"Er… I didn't know Blossom could play guitar like that, she's pretty good"

Still I was answered with nothing but silence. I decided to keep going.

"You know maybe if-"

"what do you want from me Butch?" she almost screamed at me when she interrupted. Her face was no longer just confused but a mix of the latter with anger and something else… maybe hope? I wished it was hope.

I sighed and my emotions began to pile up… it was becoming harder for me to stay calm with her.

"Why did you run off like that Buttercup?" I shot back.

She turned her head away from me again and stared off into space and there was more awkward silence.

"I was…" she whispered. I tried grabbing her face and turning her to look into my face while she was talking but when I held her face, she wouldn't look at me.

"You were what Buttercup? Look at me damn it!" I half-yelled that last word because it wasn't like Buttercup to be all vulnerable and upset like that and it was getting on my nerves. Why did I cause her so much confusion?

The yelling seemed to work because she looked straight into my eyes now. She didn't say anything though.

"Is it me? If it's me, if I cause you so much pain then I'm willing to disappear Buttercup but, you have to tell me what's wrong first!"

She hung her head now and stared at the ground then she whispered something inaudible but it sounded like '…not you'

"what are you saying?"

"I said it's not you Butch, God can't you get that in that thick head of yours?" she screamed at me in anger. Well, here I go…

"What?! My thick head? I'm not the one to dash off from stage like some freaking damsel in distress out there!" I snapped back with a lot more anger too.

"Well how can you understand something like that when you can't even sing right?!"

Seriously, I was hot on the stage! She can't say that!

"What the hell! I was the shit up there and you know that spitfire!"

"Don't call me that! Or I swear I'll let everyone know how I can beat you at everything we compete in!"

"How can you say that after the shit you put me through just so you could trust me!"

"Yeah well I don't know if I can trust you!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because you're a freaking rowdy ruff! I can't be seen dat-…" then she looked at me with wide eyes and suddenly stopped talking. Oh great now she shuts up!

"Dat… what? Come on, what were you going to say? Finish your sentence"

"No" she crossed her arms and turned.

"You were gonna say dating weren't you?"

"pfffff, Hell NO, you wish jerk off"

With that she got off the branch and jumped to the ground. I followed.

"Why?"

"Why what?" she asked with her back to me.

"Why wouldn't you go out with me?" I said that with a lower tone.

She sighed.

"Because you're ugly!" she yelled at me. What! Was she for real?

"Well, I don't see the problem here it's not like you're any better looking spitfire!"

"I told you not to call me that"

"Tell you what? How bout I call you whatever I like"

"How about I crush your face into that tree"

"I'd love to see you try spitfire"

"I said stop fucking calling me that!" then she sprung at me with all her anger. I wasn't really that angry anymore because I had a plan. Once she had grabbed a hold of me, I spun her around and pinned her into the tree we were standing under.

She hit her head a little hard but, it was ok because it got her to stop talking and to look at me one last time.

I held her face and looked straight into her eyes before I did something without thinking twice; I kissed her.

I kissed her long and deep. She struggled at first but then she gave in. I held her by her waste as I felt her fingers dig into my hair as the kiss got deeper.

As I loosened my grip around her against the tree, I stopped a bit and I could hear her little gasps for air but, I didn't stop. I traced her lips gently with my tongue to torture her even more.

She shook a bit but, she shoved me against her and she kissed me this time.

Her kiss was hungry… It was like she had let loose of something she had never before.

She felt natural to me… everything about her made me feel like she was what I'd been waiting for… I wanted her and was starting to need her.

I liked that.

We still had each other in our arms before we slowed down a bit. She was still struggling for air.

We looked at each other and laughed at the situation before looking at each other again with a content smile.

I watched her angelic face and played with her silky hair as, for once in my life, I felt like something right is going on. She smiled back at me like she was reading my mind.

Suddenly she looked at the ground with an unreadable expression.

"What is it?" I lifted her face and asked worriedly.

"So does that mean we're dating?"

I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so"

She blew a breath on her face that lifted her bangs for a bit. It was really cute.

"What are you so scared off?"

"You don't have to deal with my sisters"

Oh, that's right!

Oh crap.

"Yeah you're right" I said but then she looked at me doubtfully and cocked an eyebrow.

I lifted her hand to kiss it and continued "Because we're going to face them together"

She smiled then her angelic smile and the world spun as I pulled her into another hungry kiss.

**

* * *

**

So? What did you think?!

**Please don't kill me, there will be more from the reds and the blues in the next one, I promise!**

**R&R please ^^**


	10. Music of The Sky

**Hello again, here's another chapter update after so long. A very short one I'm afraid though I just haven't had the time! Sorry!  
**

**Well, I hope you like it!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own PPG_**

* * *

-Bubbles' POV-

Where did Buttercup go I wonder? She just vanished off-stage without saying a word!

I looked at Blossom and she had already spotted me in the crowd with a deep scowl on her face. Butch had taken off after Buttercup I figured, leaving Blossom and Brick alone on stage.

The audience was getting wary and some were already demanding answers. They really liked Butch and Buttercup up there.

Blossom looked a little worried now as she looked at me. I knew we had to find our sister because whatever it is that drover her off, we could feel that it had upset her.

I nodded once to Blossom who breathed a heavy sigh and nodded back and then I turned to Boomer who had a look on his face that said he was deep in thought.

-"Boomer, we need to get out of here. I have find Buttercup."

-"Sounds like a good idea."

I nodded and we started making our way through people.

It was too crowded to easily walk without shoving somebody hard out of my way and I was not comfortable with that. Boomer was ahead of me and when he noticed that I was falling behind, he took my hand and took of into the air leaving the people around us gawking at our blue tips with awe.

I caught up soon and he smiled at me.

-"Thank you but I didn't really need your help, sometimes I just forget that I can fly"

-"I knew you didn't need help, can you blame me though?"

-"Blame you for what?"

-"For wanting to hold your hand anyway."

Okay. That was probably the cheesiest yet the sweetest thing he had said to me all night. I couldn't help but look down, smile and blush. As I did so, I heard a small chuckle come from his general direction.

I looked up and he was still looking at me with an amused smile on his face which, of course, made me blush even harder.

As the consciousness crept into my mind, I noticed that he was still holding my hand and leading me into the night.

I stopped midair at that moment and I maneuvered around to hide my face while pretending to search for Buttercup.

From the corner of my eye, I could see that his facial features changed a little when I let go of his hand and turned around.

Then he did something that caught me off guard.

I had my back to him when his fingers curled around my tight fists. I didn't even notice I was so tense until he attempted to relax my clench by rubbing his thumbs gently over my palms.

He took both my hands then and looked into my eyes.

The moon was directly behind him and it silhouetted his perfect features in a way that you can only see in old classic movies.

At first, I thought that he looked a little worried but then, he closed his eyes and moved his head in a tiny circle and then opened his eyes to grin at me invitingly. He was still holding my hands and with them he brought me closer to him. He guided my arms around his neck as his own slid down to the small of my back and then, with a soft whisper in the moonlit darkness of the sky, he said: "Dance with me, will you…?"

Not a question … No but, something much more powerful. I looked in his eyes and they were demanding yet inviting at the same time. I felt a little helpless for a second but then I remembered that my face had probably gone red as a tomato so I hurried to look down.

I had only enough time to realize that there was only water below us before he noticed my attempt at avoiding his eyes and grabbed my chin to raise my face up and repeated:" Dance with me..." I was speechless.

He had a way with just looking at me and making my knees cave.

He smirked once and then added sarcastically:" I promise I won't drop you..."

I was too taken by him to notice that all my weight was supplied by only the strength in his arms that held me by the waist now.

-"But there isn't any music playing…" I breathed.

He smiled. That's all I have to say. He smiled.

Then he spoke.

-"What do you mean?" he said as he smirked and pulled me close enough for me to inhale his breath. It was warm and sweet against the cool and salty night breeze of the sea. "Don't you hear all the music around us?"

I looked at him with a confused expression but he just smiled and looked bemused.

And with a low chuckle he continued:" Listen carefully… It plays for you and me and everyone all the time. Starting from the even breathes we take to the very uneven beats of our hearts, can't you hear mine?"

Then he took one of my hands and placed it on his chest. I could feel his heart beat rhythmically as well as skip a couple of beats our eyes met.

My own heart stuttered as he pulled me even closer to bury his face in my hair and start slowly moving me. It was true… it wasn't a pick up line I knew for sure because I could hear some kind of melody there… I could hear both our hearts and breathes strumming away to the whisper of light wind around us and the crash of waves below us.

In that minute, I felt like there was no one else but me and him. He held me tightly and I was grateful for that not just because his arms felt like they fit but, also because I was sure to forget how to fly and fall into the crashing waves from the intensity of the moment.

It felt so right to be with him that I didn't care what the world thought, not even what Blossom and Buttercup thought.

Buttercup!

-"We need to find Buttercup" I said after looking up at him. But as soon as I said those words, I'd forgotten them completely. His face was too close to mine. Our breathing collided on each others faces and his eyes poured into mine.

I couldn't move.

He combed one hand through the stray strands of hair that were hanging across my face and then cupped it on my neck, close enough to smooth his thumb over my check. He smiled and pulled me in further.

It was the most delicate kiss. His lips grazed mine in such sweetness it was as if he was afraid to break my lips to pieces if he kissed any harder.

It was so heartfelt that I couldn't help but kiss back with the same tenderness.

For a second, I wasn't sure what would happen but I didn't care, I had forgotten who I was, where I was and what it was. The only thing I could think of, was him.

* * *

**R&R** please!!


	11. New Past Changes

This one is a little different... Enjoy

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

**-Blossom's POV-**

The song was over. Silence was the only thing playing now.

_Eerie…_ I thought.

It felt like something was missing.

The moment Buttercup was gone I had this feeling in my gut… I don't know what it was but I felt it like a sharp blow now.

She was in some kind of agony.

I have always had this deep connection with my sisters. Whenever they were hurt or something was bothering them, it was as if those feelings would channel to me as well somehow. I can't explain it but I wonder if either of my sisters could feel it as well when either of us was troubled.

But one thing was for sure, something was wrong with Buttercup and she needed help.

I looked at Bubbles and she seemed just as worried. The telepathy thing seemed to work again because I nodded once and she seemed to understand that it meant for us to split up and look for our green-eyed sister. She had to be somewhere.

I turned to Brick.

And for a slight second I'd forgotten what I was thinking.

The only thing that crossed my mind was that he was **beautiful**.

He still held his guitar around his neck and he took turns looking at the crowd and then searching the sky as if looking for something. He had some sweat on his face that made it shine along with the halo contrast of the stage lights and the dim of the night. His red eyes flaming even more added to the power of his image. He was truly a work of art I thought.

It was then that the same pain I had felt emanating from Buttercup hit me again. This time it was stronger and it seemed like it was radiating from my own chest. And as I looked on, I felt that it radiated from somewhere else...

It came from the image of Brick in front of me.

A desperate kind of pain it was. Something I do not wish for anyone to experience.

Confusing as well because I wondered then with the sanity left in me… how could something so beautiful cause so much pain?

Thing are never what they seem though, I reminded myself.

He is beautiful now that he has changed. He wasn't when he and his brothers caused so much destruction in the past. I kept a little note to myself in the back of my head that just said _'nothing is ever what it seems…_'

_'And change,' _I added mentally_, 'doesn't come as often or seldom as we want it to…'_

It does seem to be true however that pain and beauty go hand in hand quite well. I can't explain more on that… I could only offer the funny sting I felt in my stomach, now that I'm looking at him, as proof.

S_o beautiful…and so surreal_, I kept thinking

That's where the pain came from. From the dreamlike part… which really meant the reality of something that wasn't truly there.

Brick is here and alive, but not actually there. Not the way I see him at least. It's only an image. He can't be what I want him to be. He can't be my dream.

_Impossible_ … I settled for my conclusion.

"Where do you think they went?" a rough melodic voice interrupted my train of thoughts.

The music in it was too charming for me to not answer back even if it was one sentence.

"I don't know."

Looking at him now while having this strange conflicting cringe in my stomach it made me wonder...

When did I truly ever know anything?

This bothered me…

I looked at his face and his eyebrows burrowed in concern.

"Let's get out of here" he finally added and I couldn't agree more with him.

I nodded and we set our guitars down and took off into the sky leaving the stage, the crowd, and eventually reality behind.

Every sound was slowly beginning to be muffled as we flew further and further away into the dark.

We flew side by side and the only noise I could hear was the swish of air as a reaction to us intercepting it.

I took a side glance at his face and it was expressionless.

We flew in silence for few moments but then wondering- and perhaps wishing- to know what he was thinking off, I asked a little awkwardly:

"Do you see them anywhere?"

He simply moved his head from side to side. He had not.

I sighed and stopped to get a better look around.

The moon was big tonight. It looked a little closer than usual-

"Pretty scary isn't it?" that same rough voice interrupted my thoughts again.

"What is?" I replied hastily. I looked at him now and he had that all-too-familiar smirk on his face with his arms crossed upon his chest.

The moonlight shone across his face revealing most but not all of it. It added a very dramatic effect to the situation if I might add.

"Fate…" he simply replied. His smirk grew a little wry though. It was more like a smile but, it looked like it belonged on a different face… and for a split second there, he looked a little older.

"What part of it?" I simply countered. I wasn't quite sure what he was talking about.

"This part… The part where we are merely two feet apart without having the consuming need to tear each other into pieces…" his smirk returned at the end of that sentence.

So did mine. I had a different idea when he first said _'rip each other into pieces'_ but then it sank in and I smiled a little to myself while I side tracked that little thought for later developing.

"I find it rather humorous actually" I said as I looked away from him and back to the moon to hide my amused expression.

I heard a slight "hmph" and then more silence.

"And what's so funny about that, Pinky?" he replied. Rather bemused now I suppose because, calling me pinky was like calling for a challenge.

And he knew that.

"I might tell you someday but that is not going to happen now"

His smirk turned into a pout. It was kinda cute but really weird on Brick's face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he added curiously and rather strongly.

"Which way do you think they went? I think I saw Buttercup speed towards the east so she is probably not hovering over the ocean." I replied slickly.

His features changed and he said:

"Yeah. I would say that she went towards the woods then but, I answered your question before you answered mine so don't think I'll let it drop so easily there Red"

"So which is it?"

"What?!"

"Red or Pinky? You can't claim me as two colors. That's messed up"

"What's messed up is you keep avoiding to tell me what you found funny about Fate. But if you want a nickname I can give you one"

This is where his smirk etched up the tip of his mouth again. And he was probably thinking something evil by the looks of it.

What was weird is that when he did that, I felt something pulling me towards him.

My smile was gone now and I frowned in concentration. What are these strange feelings…?

"Hey relax, it wasn't like I was gonna call you booger or something!"

When he said that, I forgot all about my concern and just flat out laughed my lungs off to the image of him calling me "booger". I laughed so hard that my sides started to hurt.

He stopped and his worried expression faded away and he started laughing as well. He was probably just laughing at me because I did not stop before a whole 2 minutes passed.

We almost keeled over and fell.

"'Booger'?! Was that the best you could think of?"

"I have some other ideas but I don't think those will make you laugh though"

This only made me laugh a little bit more.

"Oh yeah? How about I call you fluffy then? How would you like that?"

"If you do that, then 'Booger' would be the kindest word I say to you!"

"Haha, I will think about it. Maybe you prefer fuzzy. Of course that would imply some awkward things about you… Ooh! How about FLUZZY! There you go that's perfect!"

"What the…? You're not going to pet me now are you? You sound like you're pretty obsessed with furry creatures! And what awkward things are you talking about?! If I didn't know you, I would have said that you had a dirty mind!"

"You think you know me Brick?"

He paused and looked down in thought for a long moment and then looked up.

"I THOUGHT that I did. But that was ten years ago. Not so much right now, is it?"

"No" I said simply with a smile on my face.

"But then again, you don't know me either, do you?"

Interestingly enough, that was true. I did not know him.

"No I don't"

He smiled.

"Maybe we can change that…" he said afterwards.

I looked at him and his expression was inviting but a little worried.

"Sure thing Fluzzy…" I said to lighten up the mood.

His smirk returned to his face and he was Brick again.

Before he could come up with a smart-ass comeback, I spoke:

"We should really be looking for Buttercup and Butch. I don't think that we will get far unless we split up and look for them separately."

"I think we should be fine if we look for them together. I have a feeling that they would be in the same place."

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"I've got a feeling" he said and smiled his sexy smile again.

I couldn't help but agree. Somehow it made sense.

"So what kind of feeling is it?" I said as we started to fly towards land and where I could see some trees in the distance.

"It's more like an idea really. I have never seen Butch like that before. Your sister must have quite the influence on him. He has never tried to be "friends" with a girl. He has had history of being a big player."

"So you think that he followed her after she got off stage?"

"Yes"

"But why didn't he fly after her then?"

"Would you have? I mean she took off like lightning so suddenly. Even I was confused"

"You're right… I would have wanted things to calm down first"

He only smiled without sparing a glance in my direction. I could tell that he loved being right. More so he loved someone telling him that he was right.

"So when did you start being this deep?"

"Deep?"

"Yeah. You look like you understand this situation"

"I uh… I don't really know. My brothers are all I have so, I think we've developed this kind of… dependability on each other to a point where we can tell if someone has changed or something is changing him"

"And you think Butch is changing" he smiled and looked down.

"Again, I have never seen him like this. That's all I can say right now."

"Ok. All I'm saying is that your brother had better not have the idea of Buttercup being another one of his toys."

"Oh don't worry about it. I don't think he does. He's probably too scared of her to pull that one over her"

I laughed. He was probably right again.

He laughed too and we flew in silence for a bit.

"Are you in high school?"

"yeah. Townsville High. Why?"

"I think we are going to go there this year"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Mom has this idea of stopping home schooling because she believes that it is cutting down on our social life."

"I thought you said that Butch was a player… how would he have social problems then? And Boomer looked pretty ok with everyone"

"Yeah…"He said and then rubbed the back of his neck while he had a worried expression on his face. He finally sighed and spoke again

"I am the one with the problem."

I had nothing to say. He had the knack of being right tonight on many things but I wasn't sure if I agreed with him on this one.

"Up until I was 12 years old, I was ok. Then… something happened… and I ended up developing this habit of locking myself up in my room and reading with my music on. That's all I did…Read and listened to music. I ended up writing a little bit too. I have a few songs here and there in my room but that's not the point. The point is that my mom thinks that I am going through this depression which really I'm not. I just didn't want to hang out with people as much as I did anymore."

There was a pause there for things to sink in.

"I don't think you're depressed…" I said.

That was the only thing I could think of to say.

"But what happened that made you want to lock yourself up like that? And wait a minute… You have a MOM?! Who is she?"

He frowned at the distance and then took a deep breath and spoke again

"A few years ago Mojo decided that we weren't fit to destroy you and so he didn't want anything to do with us. He left us out on the street with nothing to claim ours, not even food."

I looked at his face and it was serious.

"One day, after a month or so after we were kicked out, we were walking in the park with nothing to do like always. We noticed that there was a lady sitting on the bench reading. She was pretty and she was alone. It was getting dark out and so I think she decided to pack up and leave. Just after she got up, some guy followed her and then grabbed her from behind and held a knife to her throat. He started to whisper something to her and then she gave him her purse. He swung it around his arms and then proceeded to unbutton her shirt."

He cringed a little at the memory of his so-called "mother'" almost being mugged and raped but then he seemed to shake it off and continued.

"My brothers and I were hidden behind a tree so they couldn't see us but we could see them. We were just watching this before I suddenly had the urge to go knock this guys teeth out and so I did. Boomer and Butch followed gladly at the chance to beat someone up."

He spared me a glance and he looked smug.

"After rendering him unconscious, we had almost forgotten that this lady was still there. She stood there gawking at us. We didn't know what to do so we just prepared to leave. When we were around two feet in the air she screamed for us to stop and come back. That was awkward. No one has said anything to us besides "please don't hurt me" or "take the money just spare my life" for the past two or three months. We stopped and turned around to face her again."

"She asked our names first and we told her who we were. She did not even flinch when we said we were 'the rowdy ruff boys', it didn't matter to her. Instead, she thanked us and offered us a place for the night after we told her that really we had no place to go. We agreed and then after that overnight stay we never left. She took us in gladly."

"Turns out she was an English Professor in UOT **(a/n: University of Townsville)** here. She was once married and had twins; a boy and a girl. One night, her husband and children were killed in a car crash. They were hit by a drunk driver. I believe she took us in to compensate for that but really it doesn't matter. She was kind enough to do that and treat us like we were her sons and through the years we grew to be a family"

I couldn't say anything. Just the fact that they stood up for their "mother" back then was surprising. Let alone that they have moved in with this woman and she has technically raised them from scratch. I wondered how good of a job she did. Brick seems completely transformed.

"Wow. That was a complete shock. You guys have changed so much."

"I guess you can say that"

"But you still didn't tell me why you kept yourself locked up like you said"

"It's a long story…"

"I've got time" I simply said.

He looked over and he seemed to be thinking over something.

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"I am not going to answer your question before you answer mine!"

We stopped flying and faced each other. Brick wore an amused face.

"Which one?!"

What was he talking about?

"The one about why you laughed when I said 'Fate'"

"Oh… he he…"

Oops.

"Well?"

"I didn't really laugh about that bit… I thought it was rather profound actually."

"Then what was so darn funny?"

"When you said… _rip each other apart_…"

"Yeah?"

"Ah… I really don't know how to say this"

I was afraid that this was going to happen but I'm sure it. I saw it coming… I blushed as red as my hair. Even worse, as red as Bricks' eyes which were burning through me for an answer now.

He seemed to notice this.

"Are you blushing?"

"No. I just… It's hot out tonight"

"Answer the question Blossom for Pete's sake! Why would a phrase like "rip each other into pieces" be funny? Unl-"

He stopped, gazed emptily at nothing for a bit and the blurted out

"Oh…"

He made the connections.

I therefore blushed as red as a tomato and looked away.

"You do have a dirty mind! Ha ha, I am SHOCKED!"

He held the back of his hand to his forehead and he faked a trauma. He enjoyed a nice laugh after wards.

"I really have a lot to learn about you Blossom. I'm not the only one who has changed it looks like"

"Ah… yeah"

I should remember to keep sexually explicit thoughts, and the giggles that result from them, to myself from now on.

"So it's your turn… What's YOUR story?"

* * *

**R&R please**

sorry about the small cliffie but I thought that this chapter explained some things and explored some other corners as well.


	12. Halos And Dreams

Here's another one for ya. Sorry for the abrupt change in mood as you go along. It's worth it in the end, I promise :)

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned anything! Even a bowl of Ramen Noodles :P, but I don't._

* * *

**- Brick's POV -**

"So what's YOUR story?" I heard her last say and I was lost for words.

She had been listening to me ramble about my life for the past hour or so. I don't know how she even cares enough to listen besides react to the things I say and keep asking questions.

I could not think of one reason why she would care.

Well, shit.

I come now to the part that I was dreading. How do I tell her why I decided to spend years of my life by myself in my room? And why solitude is my utmost an inevitable great escape…

I opened mouth to try and Bull-shit my way out of it but, before I could even speak her phone rang.

Good God thank you!

"oh, sorry! That's me!"

She took out a red phone from her pocket, flipped it open and frowned at the lit screen.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the professor"

She didn't seem too happy about him calling for some reason. This seemed odd but she answered nonetheless.

"Hello? Hey Professor-What?! Ok calm down we'll be right there, are you okay though? No, give us a few minutes. Buttercup ah… is not near us so we need to go get her. No she's ok. Ok, fine. See you in a bit. Love you too just try to relax until we get there ok?"

She shut her phone and looked around in search of something, keeping the scowl on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, the professor managed to successfully burn his lab down again"

"Again?"

"Yeah. You have no idea how many of his experiments go wrong at a time!"

"Oh"

"Yeah we need to find the rest and go back home, he needs us to help save what we can in the lab and possibly clean it up in time"

"Ok so where do you think we should head to first?"

"Umm I'm not sure…"

We stood there and thought for a bit and then we heard loud laughs and giggles coming from the cafeteria. The voices were familiar. I looked at Blossom and she seemed to have been thinking the same thing.

"found'em" we said in unison and then headed over to the cafeteria.

We got there only to find Buttercup, Butch, Bubbles and Boomer all sitting at the same table.

Apparently they were all enjoying a soda of some sort while laughing ridiculously at some impression Butch was making.

We went over to their table and Blossom surprisingly wore a very calm expression.

I, on the other hand, was feeling a little too aggravated at how we were worried sick about them when they were here happily sipping on root beer.

The first one to turn and speak was Boomer.

"Oh hey guys! Grab a seat! Butch was just talking about you Brick"

Then he looked over at Bubbles and she giggled. Buttercup seemed to be repressing a strong urge to laugh while Butch just smiled innocently at me.

Now I got even more annoyed. I opened my mouth to say something really nasty to both of my brothers but thankfully Blossom spoke before me.

"No thanks Boomer. We need to go"

Bubbles stopped giggling and looked wide eyed at Blossom. Buttercup just seemed irritated.

"What? Why?"

Butch was actually the one to say that.

Blossom looked at him with a wide-eyed. She talked to him but directed the conversation towards her sisters.

"The Professor needs our help with something back home. Something went wrong with one of his experiments and the lab went up in smokes."

"Ugh. Not again!" replied Buttercup while resting her head on the table dejectedly.

"Yeah…" Blossom only said.

I heard a sniffle come from Bubbles' general direction.

With that, the girls seemed to understand some importance in the situation and both of them got up while Boomer and Butch followed very shortly afterwards.

"Do you guys really need to go?" It was actually me who said that.

"Yeah, sorry… maybe some other time-" Blossom was interrupted by a very excited Boomer.

"Yeah we should totally hang out again! Ummm here, we should exchange phone numbers or something." He took out his Navy phone and flipped it open and directed the camera at Bubbles to take a picture.

After that he handed his phone to her and asked her to put her number in which she did so gladly.

Buttercup took out a pen and wrote hers on Butch's hand. They both had a smirk on their faces. I really did NOT want to know what they were thinking because I thought I saw a glimpse of a dirty look there.

Ewwwh!

"Ok ladies if you're done creeping up on the boys we should get going" Blossom finally said and seeming as irritated as I was at them.

"Ok" they said altogether and stood up from the table for the final time.

They spared us some good bye glances and I thought I saw Butch wink at Buttercup who chuckled lightly. Oh my GOD! What were they DOING this whole freaking time?!

"Bye!" Buttercup and Bubbles said.

"Later" my brothers blurted.

Blossom and I merely nodded at each other and then the sky ripped into cuts of blue, green and ever so prevalent pink.

A few seconds after they had taken off I remembered… I had forgotten to ask Blossom for her number.

* * *

It was the last night I would see Blossom for a while and I knew that.

It was also the first night she appeared so vividly in my dreams.

It wasn't like I had never had a dream about her. She was constantly in my nightmares before… I would always be fighting her and I would be loosing. I would be on the ground clinching in agony as she stood and looked at me from above in triumph as she moves in for the kill.

This time was different though.

I knew I was asleep. Dreams have this fuzzy edge to them that tells you that you are no longer in reality whether you like it or not. And I wasn't sure what to feel.

She was there. Blossom. I knew it was her.

It was raining.

I could see that we were in some kind of forest because everything around me was green. Even the tree branches were green and covered with moss because it was so wet.

The rain wasn't heavy. It was as if the sky was breathing. Like it had been pressured for so long that it had to relieve some of it in the form of sparkling drops of water. The canopy of high trees must have shielded some of the rain as well because I could hear the heavier drops gently pat the leaves on top.

Little rays of lights escaped from between the many branches and highlighted anything and everything they hit. In this case… it was her.

She glowed amidst the green and clear.

Her hair was down in locks around her face and along her back. She wore almost nothing but a light white dress that looked more like a nightgown because it had clung to her skin in the rain.

Her body was mesmerizing. She looked like a muse.

Still, all the beauty that radiated from it was nothing compared to the halo that encompassed her face.

I felt my jaw drop at the sight of her. I also felt my breath pick up as I forgot how to inhale for a second.

She was smiling, sleepy eyed and breathtaking.

I could not help but just stand here and take in that image. I knew that I was dreaming but, for once, I did not want to wake up… Not just yet.

It was then that she tilted her head slightly to the side and chuckled before taking a step towards me.

She was barefoot. And where her feet left the grass beneath her, colors and flowers grew around the frames.

She kept walking until she stopped not three feet away from me.

We stood face to face. I had forgotten to breathe again.

Her face was lit. For a second when I thought that the light was shining off her, it became clearer to me that she was why everything was so bright. The light came from her and bounced off her at the same time.

I took a single step forward, bringing us closer. She did not move but only smiled wider.

She was so beautiful that it hurt.

It brought me pain to look at her silk skin decorated by auburn curls. And those pink halos in her eyes would have killed me.

Painful beauty… That's what she was.

I lifted my hands and held them forward for either her to take or for me to hold her in.

As I did she still did not move.

I inched forward to try and feel her face.

Just before my fingers touched one of her pink cheeks, she gasped one single gasp of shock and I stopped midway.

Her pupils dilated to the extent that I could not even see her pink rings anymore.

The black in her eyes came with more blackness. The forest disappeared and everything was silent.

She started to take steps backwards. They were slow, uneasy and frightened steps.

I etched forward to try and comfort but instead she clinched away and disappeared.

She didn't fly away. There was no pink tip in sight to soothe the mind of not hallucinating about a piece of imagination. She just vanished.

And I was left there with my own shock factor working in my stomach to wonder what I could possibly have done to chase her off.

I regretted it, whatever it was. I despised myself for causing it.

I almost screamed in frustration for having lost her that I woke up in a yelp as well.

And that, was the night Blossom entered a whole new realm of my nightmares…

* * *

Sorry for the short one again!

**Please R&R** and tell me what you think!


	13. He Whispered

**Heyya guys! Sorry for such a long wait... This is a relativley long Chapter. I hope its' not too boring for ya!**

_**disclaimer: I own nothing... Why is it that I'm always eating Ramen when I publish? EAT RAMEN IT HELPS TO KICK WRITER BLOCK ASS!**_

* * *

**-Blossoms' POV-**

**Saturday the 8th of August, 8:04 pm.**

I never heard from him…

Nothing… I heard nothing from him after that one day on the beach.

I wasn't really going crazy but I was still curious.

Boomer and Butch would occasionally call my sisters. They never came to our house but occasionally Bubbles and Buttercup sometimes out behind the Professor's back to see them.

That night when we went back to help the Professor we didn't tell him about the small encounter with the boys. We knew he wouldn't approve of us seeing them anyway.

I did miss Brick. I somehow felt a strange connection with him, like I had always known him for some reason.

One thing I was curious about however was: why did he shut himself off from the world? Why was he a little inward for some of his life unlike his brothers? And who was this woman whom he called his "mother" now?

That lady is a brave woman. I decided that I really wanted to meet her and get to know her a little more. She sounds very interesting.

Bubbles and Buttercup were out again.

It had been 2 months and now it was getting close to being time for high school again. I was excited to get back to school. I knew that the boys will be there this year but I thought to myself that if I stick to my routine and even if Brick was there, I would be able to let go of whatever attachment I had developed to him after spending just one friggin day together. I hate my hormones…

I sat in my room listening to music on my laptop. I had set up a play list with all the songs that were stuck in my head. Some of the songs were as some may call out of character for me.

When people look at me, they think I'm the kind of girl that listens to classical music or something. I do listen to some. I have learned and grown up to appreciate almost every single kind of music in almost every culture or language. Nothing really bothered me.

I did have some favorites though… I preferred some rock and some house music I guess. People would be shocked to know that I listened to dance music at all because even though I looked really shy, I have always loved to dance. Especially when I'm all alone in the house on a Friday night or something, I would go to my room, crank up the music on my stereo speakers and dance all alone like a nut. The only time I did that outside was that one day on the beach.

It was freeing; the most liberal thing in the world, to float around and dance to everything and nothing like you had no care in the world.

I considered doing that right now as I listened to this song (A/N: try to listen to the song as you are reading this section, it is on my play list and there is a link to it in my profile. The music makes it so much more bearable to read ^^). It is an Irish song, no words, just music and it is amazing. The Blood of Cú Chulainn' is what it's called and it is beautiful. It just makes me feel like floating in the air and moving to its rhythm. I knew that if I closed my eyes long enough I would smell the deep sea breeze that encompasses Ireland or feel the green grass that covered its land mass. More than anything perhaps, I wanted to be there. To be free from any stereotype I was placed under and to meet people who wouldn't judge me based on that. I needed someone to see through everything, to see the real me for a change; a person who appreciates beauty and music in its true forms and above all, a person who longs to be free and happy.

The things that brought that out in me were very few. Music is one of them and somehow, so was Brick. That night when we played guitar, it was amazing. To be bad I thought… felt so good.

I know it sounds wrong because we probably had no business on that stage but I loved it and part of me longed to do it again. To feel the rush of the audience cheering and having your fingers slide up and down the guitar neck. Strumming away to your favorite songs and not giving a damn what others thought, was really powerful. I sighed as I combed my finger through my still wet hair.

I was already on my bed although it was a Saturday night. The sun had just set and everything had a halo to it as the awkward stage of twilight came around. I walked up to my window and looked outside. No one was out except the occasional jogger or stroller.

One woman was walking her dog around. The dog had its fur cut and styled almost exactly the way the woman had her hair. It was very funny. I chuckled as I turned around to go see what the Professor was up to. As I went downstairs, I smelled a chocolaty scent of cookies baking in the oven. I took a deep breath and dove down the stairs to see if I can steal some before my sisters came back.

In the kitchen, the professor was in his pink apron that said "suga mama can cook too" on and humming to some old 80s song that he had playing on the radio as he checked on what I suspected to be his special chocolate chip cookies in the oven.

I grabbed some on a plate and went back to my room after having a quick chat with my father. When I went back to my room, I lay the plate of freshly baked cookies on my desk and went to sit by my bed again as I nibbled on one of the cookies.

The music had stopped playing.

I sighed and closed my eyes. As I opened them, I noticed something behind the corner of my closet; a case of some sort. I set the cookie aside and got up to walk over to my closet.

Oh!

It's my old violin! I hadn't set hands on this for years!

The case was now covered with dust. It's been at least 3 years since I've last played it… I patted the dust slowly off of the case hoping not to damage the expensive wood work. I remember the professor had to chip in a lot to get this for me as a birthday present.

I set the case on my bed and I waited before opening it, as if for fear of finding nothing inside…

But it was all in my head.

My old violin was just as it was when I last left it. The color of aged oak… I picked it up and spun it around to see the same diagonal scratch that was there 3 years ago when Buttercup had accidentally shoved me while I was playing.

I picked up the bow next and put the violin to my neck.

I drew the bow once against its now rusted strings and it screeched horribly out of tune.

"Gah! That was painful" I said with one eye closed as I rubbed my ear.

I sat down to tune it slowly. I took my time… It wasn't very hard but it was just a little tender I guess after being put away for so long. I turned the pegs around but careful not to snap the strings until it reached just the right pitch.

There! Now it was ready for playing, I put it against my neck again and started to play…

I played Orange…

I remember being around 5 or 6 and listening to this guy play it on the street one day. He played it so beautifully. His violin was not the usual acoustic, it was electric. I remember that he was my inspiration to start learning as a kid. I wish I had a violin like his… Maybe I can ask for one for my next birthday.

I sighed and put the violin back in the case. I thought that it wouldn't be too different to play this song on electric. I closed my eyes and swayed to its rhythm in my head.

It was all so peaceful until I heard a knock on my window. I turned around and froze in shock.

It was the least expected person. I could feel my eyes slightly leave my sockets as I took a step backwards. The step I took knocked the violin and its case and they both tumbled to the floor.

He was fast enough though and he caught them before they crashed.

And I just stood there dumbfounded as Brick held onto my violin.

I wanted to open my mouth and just hurl some 'what are you doing here' accusations but I was too surprised to see him to even talk.

He stood there in his casual jeans and red converse. His white shirt looked like he had been out for a while because of the dirt at its hems. His signature red cap hid some of his expression but he soon turned it around to get a good look at me. While doing so, I noticed the black curves under his eyes. He also looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep for a while. And for the longest split second, he looked tired… very tired.

That is, until he planted a smirk on his face and decided to speak,

"Didn't mean to scare you there Pinky…" Oh the ego…

I flinched and then just rolled my eyes.

"Right" I only replied. He looked me up from head to toe and seemed very surprised. I had been wearing my little pink nightgown since I knew I was ready for bed. It was really thin and somehow inappropriate for this. I blushed and he only smiled deeper as he snapped out of it.

"You ah… You look good Bloss" He said while not taking his eyes off of my now tomato red face.

"Um thanks…" I paused and looked away.

"Is this yours?" He pointed using the bow in one hand to the violin in the other hand.

"Yeah it is…" but before I finished my sentence even, he put it against his neck and started playing the same exact song that I was playing. He played for a few seconds and then stopped.

"This is pretty sweet! I like the homey sound that acoustics make. I kinda wish I owned one but all I have is an electric one at home."

Was he for real? This is way too much. I mean, I knew we were counterparts and all, but were we that much alike?

"Electric? You know I've always wanted to play one"

"No I did not know that" he replied as he put on a sexy smirk.

"You can check mine out anytime you want. I can bring it over here or you can come to my room sometime." He said as he casually laid the violin and its case on the bed. My eyes narrowed a bit.

"I haven't seen you in months Brick…" He didn't look at me.

"What are you doing here?" I finally chocked out. He sighed and turned to face me with a frown. He looked straight in my eyes for a minute and then his frown turned into a smirk

"I wanted to see how you looked like in a nightgown" I really wanted to blush and hide my body, but I turned these feelings of embarrassment into courage

"You like what you see?" I asked His eyebrows shot through his forehead

"Yeah I have to say that I'm impressed, although I had an idea…"

"Well, now that that's over, you can be on your way"

"What you're kicking me out already?"

"Not unless you tell me why you're really here besides imagining me half naked" He chuckled almost insanely. It's like he had just seen something out of a nightmare. I narrowed my eyes and waited for an answer.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by. I can leave if you want me to" he said with a now bored expression. I stopped a bit. I didn't really want him to leave but it's just that I haven't seen him in so long that I really wondered… Why now?

"No you don't have to leave Brick" I said with a frown on my face. His smile returned and then he casually sat down on my bed and made himself comfortable as he patted the space next to him, motioning me to sit there. I hesitated.

"Come on Bloss Bloss, I promise I won't bite" he said with a very sexy smirk on his face.

I smiled inwardly and even though I knew I was going to regret this, I decided to blow it off and instead just go with it.

We sat there on my bed and talked. That's all we did was talk, although Brick did most of the talking. I just kept asking him questions about his life. He seemed completely altered somehow. He was no longer that little sinister boy whose life purpose was causing havoc everywhere. He was… a young man I suppose. He grew up.

"And what's your mothers' name?"

"Our mom? Sara… Sara Hart" he replied with a grimace that made his face look like he was shy for a second.

"So your name is Brick Hart now?"

"Yeah… Yeah I guess so" he looked at me almost sleepily.

Brick had made himself completely home on my bed. He was now somehow lying on my pillow and one of his legs was now under my sheets. I however was almost completely under my sheets hiding my almost half naked body.

"You look like you're about to fall asleep." I said, and hee looked at me with lazy crimson eyes

"Not at all… I just feel… relieved" He then put his arms under his head and stared at my ceiling. I nibbled on the hem of my sheets.

"Although, it is 12:31 in the morning" he said, unconcerned.

Bubbles and Buttercup were not back yet. They must be having a good time I guessed.

"What are you thinking about?" He said, breaking the silence. I turned to him and he was looking at me with an amused expression. T

hat wasn't what I noticed first though. He was right nest to me. I could feel the heat radiating from where he lay. His face was only half lit by the lamp by my bedside, and he just looked at me expectedly. That pang in my stomach came back. When we were at the beach and I just looked at him which brought me pain. That painful beauty feeling…

"I-uh… Your name doesn't really fit you" He only smirked with humor.

"And why is that?"

"Brick Hart? You're not as badass as you think you are you know" He chuckled while looking away, pondering something.

"And you're not as goody-two-shoes as you think YOU are" I smirked and thought about it for a minute. I guess I'm not always the perfect little angel people think I am.

"I know you better" I looked at him now, a little challenging.

"You really think you know me Brick" He smirked deeper.

"I know enough to say that you put up a lot of acts" I narrowed my eyes at that.

"What are you talking about?"

"You always look so happy and cheery like everything is alright. But I can see that you wear that face for others around you only. You're a leader and so your sisters look up to you for comfort. In that process, the process of making everyone else feel good except yourself, you cage yourself up. You're not as free as you would like to be, are you?" He brushed a stray strand of hair from my face as he looked at me with amused half-closed eyes.

Mine however were wide open now. I sat up and looked at him. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I just turned around and avoided his eyes now. I felt him get up and slide his arms around my waist and turn me around. His face was close to mine now… too close.

"You know you don't have to act like everything is ok all the time. Just… if at least talking about them makes it better, then do that"

"Oh? And who do you suggest I tell these things to? It's not like they are simple things that anyone can deal with. I need someone who can understand them. I can't just tell Bubbles or Buttercup about the crap that goes on in my life when they have enough of it as it is!"

"I wasn't talking about your sisters?"

"Then whom are you talking about?"

"I'm here you know. I'm real, just as real as this touch" He touched my face again, tracing his fingers around my cheeks, "And I'll listen". He smiled that smile that would make any girls' heart melt right away. I smiled a bit but in my mind,but I knew this was somehow a little too good to be true. I said to myself that I'll try… I'll try and trust him, but carefully.

"It's getting really late I said while looking at the clock" He turned to read the 3:49 a.m. posted on my clock.

"Kicking me out again, Pinky?" he turned with a smirk. I didn't know what to say to that. I wanted him to stay but… I didn't want to risk anything.

"I'll be back you know" he broke my train of thoughts. He was already standing by the window, stretching.

"I know" I said sleepily, with a smirk.

"I'll be here" I replied. He smiled and before I could see him move, he was by me again. His face inches from mine again and his breath pouring into it.

"Good night Blossom" he pecked me on the forehead and disappeared with that red tail of light behind him.

"Good night Brick", I whispered into the dark.

* * *

Done! **R&R **please!


End file.
